The runaway Huntzberger
by KRudzik
Summary: What if there was another Huntzberger child? Logan and Honor have a little sister who finds herself pregnant and hated by her siblings. She decides to run away to sunny Florida but when they discover her pregnancy she makes a slight detour to Stars Hallow
1. Chapter 1

You learn a lot from being the youngest. You get to see how your parents act and how your siblings get along better with each other than they do with you. But that was okay. My older brother and sister were closer in age than I was to them and they teamed up against my parents which meant that I got more freedom to do as I wished. Although I may have taken a little too much of that freedom.

"Well Sophia you're pregnant." I had figured that I was but this test was the proof I had been waiting for.

I thanked the doctor and I walked out of the clinic and out to my porsche. That is the one good thing about being rich. At least when you get bad news you get to drive away in style. I pulled up to the house. I could see Honor's car parked in the driveway which meant that Logan was going to be home any minute. I got out of my car and walked into the mansion and went up to my room. I heard Honor call my name as I went up the stairs but I didn't bother to answer her. I had one thing on my mind and that was getting out of this house before anyone found out I was pregnant.

I had no idea who the father could be. My brother taught me that serious relationships only lead to heart break. His college girl friend didn't want to marry him leaving him hurt enough to go and ruin his life in California in less than a year and wind up on our parents doorsteps begging my dad to let him work with him again. So I didn't have boyfriends, I had dates. Many dates.

I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door but I ignored it. Me not answering the door was not going to stop my sister however. She opened the door and sat on my bed.

"You know I called you."

"I know." I grabbed some shirts out of my closet and set them on my dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. So you called my name?" I turned to look at her.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well mom and dad are going away for a few months and Logan is moving to New York which mean that you are all alone this summer."

"What is your point?" I never had a good relationship with my siblings so her attempt to play nice was not fooling me.

"Look I don't want to be in here as much as you don't want me here but mom wanted me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your relationships lately."

"What about them?"

"Well both mom and dad think that your lifestyle choices are bringing shame to the family name..."

"Get to the point I have things to do."

"Look I don't really care what you do it's your life just be careful and use protection."

"You're a little late with that speech..."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing it's just that I've heard the speech before."

"Yeah well..."

"So is that it?"

"That and be down for dinner at six."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I went back to what I was doing and I heard her leave my room.

It wasn't that my sister didn't care for me it was more of the fact that she had given up on me a long time ago. I am just seven years younger than our brother and well that means that I am a lot father in age with her. I had promised her that I would be at her wedding. She made me her maid of honor and well I really I wanted to be there, I did, it was just that our brother was going to be there and we were the ones who didn't get along.

When I was born I was my brother's worst nightmare. I had the blonde hair, the family smile, and all the charm that he had but I was daddies little girl. Honor was okay with the whole having a little sister thing but Logan was not. He tortured me when we were kids and as we got older our fights got uglier. We don't speak anymore and well I could care less but it broke Honor's heart. She has tried on many occasions to get us to speak or even be in the same room and up until recently there had been no luck. After she gave up on my when I didn't show up at her wedding my brother reached out to me and we are in the process of trying to work things out.

I put the shirts into a bag and placed it in my closet. I wanted to leave but now was not the right time. I closed my closet doors and then went over to my bed and laid down. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was five thirty so I still had sometime before I needed to go downstairs. I looked at the diploma which was on my dresser.

I had a bright future but that didn't seem to matter anymore. I had messed up my life and well at seventeen and an early graduate from high school I am going to be a mother.

There was a knock on my door at five fifty. I rolled over and sat up. The door opened and my dad walked into the room.

"Hi dad."

"Hi." He was looking around my room as if he was searching for something.

"Can I help you with something?" He looked at me and smiled.

"No but I was just coming to remind you that we have dinner in a few minutes."

"I know."

"Alright then I will see you down there." He pulled the door shut and I stood up and went into my bathroom and brushed my hair.

I took a few steps away from the mirror and looked at myself. I had figured that I was pregnant for the last month but until yesterday I had never taken a test. After taking a few at home test I decided that the best way to find out was to go to the doctors. I didn't want to go to the family doctor so I found a free clinic and went there instead. The doctor said that I was almost four months pregnant which is weird because I am not showing except for a very small belly. I pretty just look like I am getting fat. I rubbed my stomach and then went into my bedroom and slipped on some shoes and changed into a dress that was in my closet and then went down to the sitting room where my family was sitting.

"Here she is." My dad announced as I walked into the room.

"Been eating a lot of junk food lately?" My brother teased as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah. I saw that you could pull off a few extra pounds so I thought I would give it a shot."

"Knock it off." I could see our dad's face starting to turn red.

"It is all in good fun dad." Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then messed with my hair.

"I'm sure." Honor rolled her eyes and grabbed Josh's hand.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really. We were just talking about the summer and everything." Honor took a sip of the drink she had in her hand.

"Speaking of summer are you sure you are going to be fine at home?" Our mother was grasping my dad's hand so tight it looked like it would fall off.

"I will be fine. It is not the first time that I will be left alone."

"But it is the longest amount of time." My dad freed his hand from my mother's death grip and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Again I will be fine. Plus it is not like Honor and Logan will be that far away if I do need someone."

"Yeah we will check in on her and your stuff being as that is what you are really worried about."

"Logan..."

"Dinner is served." The maid spared us of any more intense family time. We all got up and followed her into the dining room and took a seat.

We were all seated when the dinner was placed in front of us. When the server took the lid off the dish the feeling of throwing up over came me. I got up and ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up. The smell of the fish that was placed in front of my face had made me ill and I was sure everyone noticed, although no one came after me.

When I was done I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out and then went up to my room. There was no way that I was going to sit at that table and pretend that nothing happened. It was an hour later than anyone came to check on me.

"Sophia?" My mom came into my room and then walked over to my bed where I was lying. "Are you okay? You never came back to dinner."

"I'm fine I just didn't feel well today and the food made my stomach hurt."

"Do you want me to bring you some left overs?"

"No. I'm not really hungry." She stroked my hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well your father and I will be packing and if you need something just call."

"I will." She walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I got out of bed and walked over to the closet. My bag was sitting on the floor. I didn't know when I was going to be leaving but I needed to finish packing. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some underwear, socks, and pants and put them in the bag. Then I went to my piggy bank on my dresser and counted the cash I had in there. It was just over six hundred dollars. I wadded it up and slipped it into the bag with a jacket and two pairs of shoes and then I closed the bag and put it back into the closet and closed the doors. I looked at the clock. It was now almost eight at night. My parents were leaving at five in the morning and my brother and sister were leaving at five tomorrow and then I could figure out what I was going to do. I changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed a read a book for an hour and then called it a night.

When I woke up there was a note on my dresser, probably from my parents. I got up an read the note.

_Sophia,_

_Didn't want to wake you but we are leaving. Call Honor if you need anything and don't break anything. See you when we get back._

_-Mom and Dad._

I was surprised that they didn't sign it Mitchum and Shira. There was no I love you just a don't break anything and a call someone else if there is a problem. That was one thing that I would not miss about this family. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt and then changed into them. I brushed my hair and then my teeth and made sure I didn't look pregnant and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

There were a few boxes piled by the front door but I ignored them and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart off of my shelf and ate it. Being as there was no one ever at home I was able to stash things like pop-tarts and chips on my shelf. No one other than the help noticed that they were there which meant I got as much crap as I wanted and I never got scolded for it. When I finished my pop-tart I grabbed a bottle of water and then headed up stairs to my room.

I grabbed my computer and then started to research places that I could go. First I checked out California. There were beaches and the Golden Gate Bridge but I couldn't see myself raising my child there. The next place I searched was Texas but I quickly changed my mind and then searched Florida. It had beaches like California and it was on the same coast as I was. I mean there were hurricanes but that was something that I could work around. I could see me raising my child on a Florida beach, or in a subdivision somewhere. Plus there was Disney and other places where I could take them. It just seemed right. I googled a bus schedule and then found the nearest bus station. There were a few different buses that left for Florida daily and I could see that this was going to be a great choice in the long run. I clicked off google and logged onto my Facebook page. There were a few notifications that I should check but I went to my status and posted 'My future is looking sunny!' and then logged off. I shut my computer down and then placed it on my desk. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was eleven. I grabbed my book and read for a while.

I had not noticed that it was almost five when a knock on my door disrupted my reading. I closed my book and placed it on my nightstand. My brother came through the door and stood at the entrance to my bathroom.

"Hey." He crossed his arms.

"Hey." I sat there looking at him.

"I know this sounds stupid but mom gave you all of my towels?"

"Seriously? You are claiming my towels?"

"Come on Sophia there are more towels and you know that they are mine."

"No they are not."

"I am taking the towels." He walked into my bathroom and then there was silence as he walked out holding one of the pregnancy test. "What is this?" He held the test in front of him.

"It's none of your business." I went to snatch the test away but her moved his hand out of my reach.

"Sophia this is positive."

"And?"

"You're pregnant."

"And what if I am."

"Are you serious?" He was yelling. "Why did you have to be such a slut? Do mom and dad know? Of course not, if they knew you wouldn't be their little angel anymore. What were you thinking? HONOR!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face but he kept yelling. "You can't even take care of yourself and now you have to take care of a baby..." He stopped when Honor walked in.

"What is going on in here?" She had her arms crossed and she looked pissed.

"Our sister is pregnant."

"What?" Honor dropped her arms and then walked over to where Logan was holding the test. "Oh my god."

"Do you even know who the father is? Or have you been too much of a whore to figure that out?" Logan kept yelling at me as Honor stood there shocked.

"Logan calm down and come talk to me for a second." Honor grabbed his hand and dragged him out of my room closing the door behind them.

This was my chance. I opened my closet door and then threw my window open and tossed the bag to the ground and then climbed down the side of the house which I had done many times before. My family thought that I was a slut, which granted I had given them reason to believe that. I didn't want to be pregnant but I wasn't going to have an abortion either. When I reached the ground I grabbed the bag and ran as fast as my feet would carry me to the bus station. I had one chance to make it out of here and I wasn't turning back now.

When I got to the bus station I bought a ticket for anywhere and got onto the bus.I figured that once I got to where this bus was heading I could stay the night and then start my journey to Florida tomorrow, rested and not crying. I wiped the last of my tears away and settled into the bus seat. I knew that by now they knew I was gone but there was no way for them to find me. My phone was left at home and the only clue they had of where I was going was a few google searches and a sunny status that could have led to any of the places I had searched. I don't know if they would have called our parents but when they did I better be well hidden. The one thing my father hates is scandal and me missing was more than what he would be able to handle. It was thirty minutes later that I got off the bus. I was tired and hungry. I was in a small town and the sign at the diner enticed my taste buds. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and then walked into Luke's diner.

It was a small place but it smelt so good inside. I found a small table by the window and sat down. I pulled out a menu and glanced at it trying to find something to eat. A few minutes later a tall woman with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes came up to me.

"Hi I'm Lorelai, the owner's girlfriend. What can I get for you?" Her smile was sincere and for some reason I really liked her.

"I will have a burger and a coke."

"Okay I will have that right out for you." She took my order and brought it into the kitchen.

I could hear whispers all around me and I wondered if they were talking about me. I knew that in a small town I would stick out but I never figured there would be whispers about me. I saw one of the ladies in the diner say something to Lorelai which caused her to smile and then grab my order and bring it to me.

"You know for a visitor you are really stirring up some rumors." She set my plate down on the table along with my drink.

"Thank you? I think." She walked away and I ate my meal. When I was finished she walked over to me again.

"I see you finished you meal. How was it?"

"Fantastic. Your boyfriend really knows how to make a burger."

"Thank you. Um...Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute and ask you some questions?"

"I guess not."

"Okay well lets start off with what is your name?" She took a seat across from me. I wondered if she was going to have to get up and continue serving but there was a guy behind the counter which I guessed was her boyfriend, the owner.

"Sophia, but my friends call me Sophie."

"Okay Sophie what is with the bag?"

"Um..."

"Listen. You look like you are about eighteen..."

"Seventeen."

"Okay seventeen. I know what a bag means at that age when there are no parents around. Why are you running?"

"It's a long story."

"Can I guess?"

"If you want."

"You look like an up scale neighborhood type of girl. Hartford I guess being as you arrived on the bus. Am I right?"

"How did you..."

"Your finger nails are manicured and you eat with proper manners."

"Why do you think that I am running then?" I wanted to test her to see how good she was.

"You see that was where I was confused for a moment. Your eyes were a little puffy so I could tell that there was a fight before you left but why you had the fight was the bigger question. And then I remembered when you walked through the door. You aren't just fat are you?" I was stunned. I had been with my family for days and no one noticed until they found the test and yet this woman barley saw me and she guess it right away.

"No. I'm not fat."

"You're pregnant." I was silent which confirmed what she knew. "Look my daughter is working out of town and I have an extra room. If your parents know that you are missing by now then you don't want to be running. Come and stay with me, at least for a while and we will sort this mess out."

"I couldn't..."

"It's not an offer it's a demand. I was like you once. I had my daughter when I was sixteen and I ran away here after she was born. I know what it feels like to run and I know how important it is to have somewhere to go. Now just stay here and I will be right back." She got up from the table and brought my dish into the kitchen and pulled her boyfriend to the side. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew that they were talking about me by the way that he looked over at me and then nodded to her.

She came over to me with a smile on her face. She picked up my bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Okay follow me."

"What about paying?"

"I took care of it."

"You know I have money right?"

"Save it for the baby."

I followed her out of the diner and to her house. It was painted a light blue. It was a lot smaller than my house was but it felt more welcoming. I followed her inside into a room on the ground floor.

"This was my daughter's room but I guess it is going to be yours for a little while at least." She put my bag down.

"Thank you. You know you really don't have to do this. I mean you don't know me at all and I understand that having a stranger live with you is a little weird..."

"Like I said I know what you are going through. I was lucky enough to have found someone who was willing to give me a job and shelter me and my daughter and I am just grateful that I have the opportunity to do the same...well not grateful that you are pregnant, but...Well you know."

"Thank you." She gave me a hug and then ushered me into the living room.

We sat down on the couch and sat in silence for a while.

"Well I guess if you are living here you might want to know where the bathroom is."

"I guess."

"Okay my room and the bathroom are up the stairs. The bathroom is the one without the bed. The kitchen is right outside your room. And this is the living room. Any questions?"

"I think you covered it all."

"Good. I have a question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Well since I will be sheltering you could you tell me your last name? I mean I will tell you mine, it's Gilmore..." I wanted to be honest with her, I really did but I couldn't.

"It's Huntz. Sophia Huntz."

"Well welcome to your new home Sophia Huntz."

"Thank you. I'm honored to call this a new home. Although I am not sure how permanent this is going to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you think that this is a great idea now but I'm not easy to live with."

"Neither am I but we will get through it..."

"And what about when the baby comes?"

"Listen, we will get through all of that when the time comes. For right now we just have to get through today, and then tomorrow, and then the rest of this week."

"You know people are going to think that you are crazy just taking me in off the street like this."

"Yeah well most of the town already thinks that I am crazy. Now do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Anything in particular that you like?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Now that is something that we can agree on. See it won't be so bad."

Honor calmed me down. I knew that yelling at her was not going to make this go away but it was all that I could do. I took a deep breath and then we walked into her room but there was no one there.

"Where is she?" We checked her entire room and then saw the window open.

"You don't think she?"

"Well what would you do?"

"Try her cell Honor, I am going to check her computer history." I grabbed her computer and turned it on and then checked the recent searches.

Honor tried her cell phone which we found on her nightstand. This computer was our last hope in finding her. Recent searches, this was what I was looking for. I skimmed the titles. How to tell if you are pregnant. Free clinics. California. Texas. Florida.

"I think I found something." Honor stopped pacing and looked over my shoulder.

"Three places hundreds of miles apart, like that is going to help."

"Hey lets check to see if she posted about where she was going." I logged onto her Facebook account and read her status.

"Great all three places are sunny. We have to call dad."

"Honor no, he is going to kill us."

"Well if he can help us find her then it will all be worth is."

"Honor..."

"Logan we don't have a choice."

"Fine but you're calling."

She pulled out her phone and dialed their number and put the phone on speaker. I was hoping that she would just get the machine but it didn't happen. After a few rings I heard them pick up.

"This better be an emergency." Our father's voice cut through the phone.

"Trust me we wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't."

"Then what is it?"

"Sophia is pregnant, and she ran away."

**A/N: So this is my big summer release story. I know that Lorelai having someone just go to her home after just meeting them is unlikely but I thought it was a nice gesture. Please tell me what you think! I really have some cool ideas for this story but I want some good feedback before I continue! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

The phone went silent. I could hear my mother say something in the background but my dad was not talking to anyone. I guess he handed the phone to her because the next thing we knew she was on the phone.

"What is wrong? Why is your father looking like he is about to come through this phone? Did Sophia and Logan break something? Is someone hurt?"

"Thanks for having faith in me mom." I spat out at her comment.

"Well someone better tell me what is going on then."

"Mom Sophia is missing." I guess Honor figured we needed at least one parent who was still talking after we told them the news.

"WHAT?" She handed the phone back to dad.

"Dad?"

"What do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know where she might be going? Did she take her credit cards? Does she have cash on her and if so how much. Is she flying, did she take her car, or did she take a bus? Do you know any of this information?"

"She is researched California, Texas, and Florida. She left everything in her wallet except her ID, I don't know if she has cash on her but I would guess she would have a good amount if she left her wallet here. And she looked up the bus station. Does that help?"

"Yeah. I am going to make a few calls and we are on the way home. Answer the door it is going to be a private detective and some police officers. Tell them what you know and they will take it from there. Oh and one more thing."

"What is that?"

"Don't tell anyone that she is pregnant." He hung up the phone and we just sat there.

Honor had tears streaking her face and I went over and held her. If I knew where Sophia was right now I would smack her so hard. She probably doesn't even care what we are going through.

"Logan?" Honor spoke through her tears.

"Yeah Honor?"

"Do you think she is safe?" I pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"She's a Huntzberger, of course she is."

"You know she wouldn't have left if I was nicer to her..."

"Honor this is not your fault. If anything I should not have yelled at her."

"Do you think that maybe she will come back?" She looked at at me with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I don't know Honor, I really don't know."

We stayed in her room for a few more minutes and then we headed downstairs to wait for everybody. We cleaned out Sophia's trash can and threw it in the big dumpster outside. Our dad didn't want people to know that he had a pregnant teenage daughter and he would kill us if someone found out.

The police were at the house for most of the night. Some people went down to the bus station but the trail went cold there. She purchased a ticket that had many stops along the way and no one recognized her photo along any of the stops. From what they said there was no way to track where she went and being as she left her cell phone at home and her credit cards at home the only thing that they could do was issue an missing persons alert and hope someone turned her in. After everyone left Honor and I stayed on the couches and fell asleep knowing that when we woke up in the morning our parents would be grilling us.

* * *

><p>"MOM! I'M HOME!" I opened the door and walked into the house that I loved so much.<p>

There was no response. I went to my bedroom door and pushed the door open. There was my bed but it wasn't made and there was a bag by my dresser that was open and a shirt was hanging out of it. I pulled my door closed and put my bag down in the kitchen. Usually when there was someone visiting my mom would tell me but this seemed different. I was alone in the kitchen for a few minutes before the front door opened to the sound of laughter.

"Mom?" I saw her walk around the corner and freeze.

"Rory?" I smiled as I saw her and then I froze. There was a blonde haired girl that followed behind her. That must have been the guest that my mother had not told me about.

"Who is that?" My mom looked behind her and then turned back to me but said nothing. Instead the girl stepped forward and extended her hand.

"My name is Sophia, your mother is letting me stay with her for a while."

"Oh. I'm sorry but do I know you? You look very familiar."

"I don't think we have ever met before but it's possible."

"What are you doing home?" My mother finally came back into the conversation.

"I am finished with my job. I told you that."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't. I would have remembered if you told me. I don't forget stuff like that."

"Apparently you do forget."

"I think that you forgot to tell me."

"I did not forget to tell you..."

"Say what you want but I will believe what I know and that is you never told me."

"What ever. So Sophia what brings you to Stars Hallow?"

"I'm not on good terms with my family right now and I just needed to get away."

"Sounds familiar." I looked at my mom who was giving me the can we keep her smile. "How old are you?" I was greatly concerned by the age she looked.

"Seventeen."

"I see. Mom can I speak to you alone for a minute?" I gave my mom the we need to talk look but she didn't budge.

"What ever you have to say just say it." I walked over and grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the front porch closing the door behind us.

"Mom you can't keep her here."

"Ugh...last time I checked this was my house..."

"At seventeen she is a minor and running away is a crime."

"Rory..."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Rory..."

"We are housing a criminal..."

"Rory, she's pregnant."

"Oh." I now knew why my mom took her in. I guess with my mom she felt like after Mia had done so much for her when she was in a situation like that she could at least help this girl out to the best of our ability.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, but I want to know as much about this girl as I can."

"Fine but she will tell you what you want to know?"

"Her name is Sophia Huntz, do what you want with that information."

"Okay I will."

"All right. Now lets go back inside."

"Okay." I followed my mother back inside and we dat down at the breakfast table where Sophia was sitting.

"Sorry about that. Rory had something important to tell me..."

"And it involved me. Trust me it's fine."

"Sophia, that's a pretty name. Where did you get it from?"

"My parents."

"Witty too."

"Actually the name Sophia was a left over name from my older sister. She got Honor and I got Sophia, but I like to go by Sophie when my family is not around."

"Honor?"

"Yeah. My older sister's name is Honor. Why?"

"My old boyfriends older sister's name was Honor. It's just weird because Honor is not really a common name."

"Really? Who did you date?"

"Logan Huntzberger." She nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "Do know him?"

"Yeah he is a...close family friend."

"How close?"

"Close enough that I would like you to never tell him I am here."

"You don't have to worry about that, Rory turned down his proposal and he is somewhere off in California now." My mother tried to clam her down.

Little did they both know that Logan and I hooked up again. I was finishing up in New York when he spotted me. He asked me to lunch a few times and well we are trying the whole dating thing again. I wanted to tell my mom but with Sophie being here it just didn't feel right so I just nodded at her comment.

* * *

><p>Logan? I knew that he had been happier in the last few weeks but I just thought it was because he was moving out, finally. This was one of the moments that I wished I paid attention to who my brother dated. Rory Gilmore, I should have known that the person I would end up staying with was going to be the person who knew my family. I tried to play it off as if it was no big deal but she saw through my act. I excused myself and went into the room where I was staying. A few minutes later Rory came in and sat down on what I guessed was her bed.<p>

"What aren't you telling my mother?" Rory just sat there. "Don't worry she went upstairs to get ready for work."

"Nothing, I told her everything." I went over to the desk and sat down pretending to write something.

"You know that she won't kick you out if you lied about something and you come clean. Although if you lie and I find out about it and tell her that might be a different story."

"I'm not lying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Cause it would be bad if you were."

"Listen I get that you don't like me here and that is fine I will leave I just need to grab a few things and I will be out of your hair."

"Sophie I don't want you to leave I just don't want my mom to be lied to. There is something that you are not telling us and I know it. Please just tell me. If I think that it is better that my mom doesn't know then it will be our little secret."

"Look I have siblings and I know how this works. I tell you something that I don't want her to know and as soon as you get mad at me you tell her."

"So there is something?"

"I never said there was."

"But you said you know how this works."

"How can I trust you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"True, but lets trade a secret for a secret."

"Well if your secret is nothing then I don't want to tell you mine first."

"Fine. My name is Sophia Huntzberger." Rory got silent.

"As in?"

"Yes, now tell me your secret."

"I'm dating your brother."

* * *

><p>I was woken up by my parents barging into the house. Honor was sitting on the couch while I tried to sit up as they came to where we had fallen asleep.<p>

"What do you know?" My dad seemed older than the last time I had seen him.

"All they can conclude is that she has been planning this for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"They looked at the information on her computer and for the last week and a half she has looked up ways to track people and how to live under the radar. They think that if we don't find her in the first month we may never find her." I saw tears breach my mothers eyes and then roll down her face.

"I won't let that happen. Do they know that she..."

"Is pregnant? No."

"Good."

"Why is that so good?" My dad just looked at me.

"It's a last line of defense. As long as I can keep the fact that she is pregnant out of the Hartford news we won't look like monsters."

"What does that mean?"

"If they find out that we knew she was pregnant and then she ran away it is going to look like we drove her out of our house like those Gilmores." The way he used that name stung. Rory and I were back together and my protective instincts were to defend her name but she said that we were going to keep a low profile on this dating thing for a while.

"I don't think that they will think that..."

"They will, I will. It's not an option."

"What are you planning?"

"I have a private investigator on the case. He said it may take a few months but we will get her back."

My dad left the room and my mother followed. Honor could barely look at me and I could barely look at her. We had been the only people at home when she ran, we were the cause of it. If only I didn't want to get those stupid towels. I got up and went to the door and then walked out to my car. I needed to go and see her, she was the only way I was going to calm down.

* * *

><p>We were talking in Rory's room when the sound of a car in the driveway alerted us. Lorelai had left a few minutes ago so there was no way that it could be her.<p>

"Do you usually get visitors?" Rory stood up and went to the window to peer outside.

"No." I followed her to the window and saw my car in her driveway and my brother inside.

"Crap." I backed away from the window in a panic.

"Calm down." Rory turned around and thought for a minute. "Follow me." She ran out of the room and up the flight of stairs. I followed closely behind. She opened the door to her mother's room and then opened the door to the closet.

"Here get in." I did as she said and climbed in. She shut the door and then I heard her run down stairs again. She came back up a few seconds later and handed me a few books and a flash light.

"Thanks."

"It was all I could find but stay here until I tell you the coast is clear."

"Okay." She closed the door again and then I heard the footsteps go down stairs.

I turned on the flash light and spread out in the closet. It was not the largest closet I had hid in but for the moment it would do. I picked up the first book on the pile and flipped to the ending. I always read the last chapter before I read the entire book so I could tell if it was worth my time. After I finished the chapter I flipped to the front of the book and started reading. I was not sure how long I had been in the closet but after I finished over half of the book Rory came back up and opened the door.

"Hey I am going out with him for a little while. After I leave count to thirty before you come back down stairs and then just make yourself scarce."

"Thank you again."

"It's no problem." She closed the door and I heard her walk away.

After the footsteps faded I started to count to myself.

"One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi...ten mississippi...twenty mississippi, twenty one mississippi...twenty nine mississippi, thirty mississippi."

I slowly got up and pushed the closet door open and looked out into the room. I slowly crept to the window and looked out to the driveway. There was no car in the driveway anymore. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water and took it into the living room and sat on the couch. My brother being that close was very stressful and it was taking its toll on me. I heard a knock on the door and panicked I put my water down and then went to answer the door.

Outside I saw Luke holding a bag of food and waiting for me to get the door. I felt relief flood my body as I pulled the door open for him.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Sophie. Um... Lorelai said that you were home alone today when you were at the diner this morning and I thought that being as you are staying here and you probably need to eat at the fact that Lorelai doesn't keep food in her house that I might bring you lunch..." Luke looked uncomfortable with what he was doing.

"Thank you. I am actually really hungry."

"You are?"

"Yeah I was just about to go see what there was to eat."

"Oh then I guess it was good that I came."

"It was. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's just a burger but you seemed to like it last night so..."

"It's great thanks."

"No problem. I will be at the diner if you need anything. Not that I think you are going to need something, or that you can't take care of yourself because you probably can but in your condition if you need anything just let me know. Not that being pregnant it a terrible condition. I'm just going to go now." I giggled a little.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I closed the door and went into the kitchen and pulled out the food.

The burger smelled better than it did yesterday. I sat down and then dug into the food. I guess the one good thing about not being at my house was the fact that I could eat whatever I wanted and no one would tell me that I was ruining my life or not acting like a proper lady. When I finished the burger I moved on to the mountain of fries that covered my plate. I went to the fridge and grabbed some ketchup and put it all over the fries until they were drowning and then I ate them. It was the best lunch that I had in a while. When I was finished I washed the plate I put the food on and threw out the trash that once held the food. I went back into the living room and turned on the television and settled on the couch for a marathon of Bewitched.

It was a little after five that Lorelai came waltzing through the door. She had a bag of groceries in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Oh children I am home!" She said in a sing-songy voice.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen where she had laid a few things out on the counter.

"What is all of this?" I asked as I pointed to the ice cream and cookie dough on the counter.

"This is the makings of a really great movie night."

"How many movie nights are you planning?" I saw the gross amount of junk food on the table.

"Just one why?" She did not seem to notice as she put the three tubs of ice cream into the freezer.

"It's just a lot of food."

"You won't think it is once we start movie night. Hey where is Rory?"

"She went out for a little while. Can we talk?"

"Yeah just give me a second." She finished putting the groceries away and then we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I lied to you." Her face didn't change, she just kept smiling.

"And after the first night here you want to tell me the truth?"

"Yeah. Please don't judge me when I tell you though."

"I won't. What is it?"

"Well you know how I told you my name was Sophia Huntz?"

"Yeah. Wait don't tell me your name is Alfred Howard and you are the first real pregnant man!"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"My name is Sophia but my last name isn't Huntz."

"What is it?"

"It's Huntzberger."

**A/N: DUN DUN DAHHHH! And this is where i am going to leave it...for now. The next chapter is going to jump ahead a tad bit... like a month, just to get the story rolling. Let me know what you think and boy or girl? Let me know in your REVIEWS. Please REVIEW!**

**-Katie.**

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW! Okay so this is not a new chapter but I got a review that said the switch was a little confusing so i went back and fixed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine Miss Huntzberger!" I opened my eyes and saw Lorelai standing over the bed resting her hand on my small but definitely pregnant belly.

"You know I sometimes regret ever telling you about that." I sat up throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah but you did so now I get to hold it over your head." Lorelai walked over to the door and then turned around.

"I am glad you took it so well."

"Well you are pregnant and it's just a last name. Anyway get dressed I have a surprise for you." She smiled and then left the room.

I stood up and made my way to the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt that used to be too big for me. I put the shirt on and then struggled to get the shorts on to no prevail. I tried again but I was just too big to fit into my old short. I sat on the bed in tears holding the shorts in my hands. I guess Lorelai heard me crying because she came into the room to see what was wrong. When she saw he holding the shorts in tears she just rubbed my back and laughed.

"Tried to fit into your old stuff huh?" She took the shorts and laid them on the dresser.

"They fit last week and now they don't." I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes.

"Well pregnancy is like that. I was going to keep it a surprise but I was taking you maternity clothes shopping today, along with one other thing. SURPRISE!" She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug which I needed.

"What am I going to do? I can't go shopping in my pajamas."

"You have to have something that will work." She got up from the bed and looked through everything that I had in my closet. "Ah ha, here we go." She handed me a pair of black leggings.

"Okay I can't just wear leggings as pants."

"You don't have to because you are going to have this really short shirt dress over it. It will be cute." She pulled out an old dress that was too short and handed it to me. "Okay change into this and then meet me in the kitchen and we will get going." Lorelai walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

I slipped on the clothes she gave me and then brushed my hair and joined her in the kitchen. She was finishing up her pop tart and coffee when I walked in. She handed me my own pop tart and I opened it and started eating.

"So where are we going to go shopping because Hartford is off limits for me."

"Well I found this great little place in the other direction of Hartford and it looks promising."

"Okay. Where is Rory?" I noticed that she was not on the trundle when I woke up this morning.

"She had to leave to do something with the paper. I swear that if I didn't know any better she was lying to me." I stuffed more pop tart in to my mouth and waited for her to change the subject. "So are you ready?"

I gave her the thumbs up being as my mouth was full and we walked out to her jeep. We drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up in front of a doctor's office. Lorelai stopped the car and then turned to me.

"Surprise?" She was not sure how I was going to take being dragged to the doctor.

"Wow, so this is the other part?" She nodded and I just smiled.

"Are you okay with this? I mean when we were talking the other day you said that other than to find out you were pregnant you never went to the doctor and after a little research I found this place and they will be at whatever hospital you deliver at. What do you think?" I reached over and gave her a big hug and I could feel her sigh with relief.

"Thank you. I really cannot say how much this means to me." I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

"I was pregnant once so I kind of do." She smiled and then we got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office.

I filled out some paper work with Lorelai's last name, with her blessing of course and then we waited until the doctor could see us. About five minutes later a nurse asked us to follow her. She took my blood pressure and my weight and then took us into a room where we waited a few more minutes for a doctor to come and see us.

When the door opened again a tall young man, roughly thirty five, walked into the room. He was about six five with light blonde hair and dazzling brown eyes and a perfect smile. He walked over to me and leaned against the counter where I was sitting.

"You must be Miss Gilmore."

"Please call me Sophie."

"Alright Sophie. My name is doctor Ethan. I understand that this is your first time being to the doctor while pregnant is that correct?"

"The last time I was at the doctor's office was when I found out and that was at a free clinic about a month and a half ago."

"Okay well your blood pressure looks great. Your weight is a little low although it is in the normal range. I would like to see if the prenatal vitamins will help that a little. Let's see everything looks really good. So I am going to go ahead and do an ultrasound for you."

He rolled the machine over to where I was lounging and I lifted up my shirt. Lorelai held my hand in excitement.

"Okay now this is going to be a little cold." He squirted some gel onto my stomach which made me cringe a little. "Okay now in a second here we should be able to hear the heartbeat." He moved the wand around and then I heard the tiny and fast beating of the baby's heart. Lorelai squeezed my hand and smiled. "Okay we have a great picture of your baby right here. Do you want to know the sex?"

"You can tell?"

"Yeah I can tell."

"I want to know."

"Well this..." He turned the monitor so I could see better. "Is your little girl. It looks to me that you are about twenty one weeks pregnant. In other word you are five months one week. How do you feel?" I was lost for words. All I could do was look at the picture of my little girl on the monitor and smile.

"I am guessing by that smile you are happy?"

"Extremely."

"Good. I am going to get you some print outs of this picture and then I will be back with those and some prenatal vitamins and then we will schedule another appointment for three weeks and you will be good to go." He cleaned off my stomach and then got up and left the room and I turned to Lorelai who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked pulling down my shirt and sitting up.

"Well I just won a bet I had with Luke. That is one thing to be happy about. I am also happy to see you react to seeing your baby for the first time. I mean I remember seeing Rory and how it felt so I know how you feel."

"Again thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Do you have any ideas on names yet?"

"I've tossed a few around but I am not ready to settle on one name just yet."

"What are some things you thought of?"

"Well I like the name Piper, I also like Emily, Kathleen, Rose."

"No Emily."

"What why?"

"That is my mother's name trust me you do not want to go there."

"It's better than Shira."

"This is true."

"What do you think of the other names?"

"I really like Piper, but keep thinking on the rest of them."

"Will do."

The doctor walked in and handed me the picture and a bottle of prenatal and then we set up another appointment and I was on my way like he promised. We stopped for lunch at a crappy diner and then we made our way to a strip mall that had quite a few stores. The first one we went to was a baby boutique.

Lorelai and I walked and and went straight to the pink stuff. When she told me that we were going shopping for maternity clothes I took out some of the cash that I brought with me. Luke was giving me shifts at the diner so I had made an extra four hundred dollars in the past month and the rest I gave to Lorelai. I had just over a thousand dollars but with a baby that much didn't go far. I looked at a few outfits and ended up buying one that Lorelai picked out. It was a white onesie that had zebra stripes on it and a hot pink tutu. It came with a matching head band and I couldn't resist. Lorelai bought a blanket and a few other outfits. I tried to buy them but she wouldn't let me. I told her that I felt bad because she was already doing too much but she insisted and there was no winning an argument with her.

After that we went into a clothing store where I bought shorts that fit, lots of shirts, and even some skirts. After shopping we headed back to Lorelai's house. Lorelai was spouting off names the entire drive which was really funny.

"Oh you can name her Apple after Gwenth's baby. Wait no that is too healthy how about cake or ice cream? Oh I like ice cream. What do you think?"

"I would have to say no. I don't want to name my baby something that makes me hungry, it just seems wrong."

"I get what you are saying. What in the world?" Lorelai came to a stop at the end of her driveway and parked.

"What's wrong Lorelai?" I turned to look at what she was looking at and saw a black BMW parked in her driveway and I felt my heart pound. I didn't recognize the car but that didn't mean anything. Knowing my dad he had hired private investigator and they had found me. Lorelai undid her seatbelt and hopped out of the Jeep.

"Stay here." She shut the door and then walked up to the car.

* * *

><p>I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the car in the driveway. Sophie didn't say anything which meant she didn't know who it was either. All I knew was what whoever it was better be up for a fight if they want to take Sophie away from me. I know I wasn't suppose to but I had grown attached to her and she was like a second daughter to me and no one was going to take that away from me, not even Mitchum. I stopped the car and then hopped out turning to Sophie before closing the door.<p>

"Stay here." I shut the door and then approached the car.

the car had tinted windows and it was hard to see who was inside. From the figure I could tell that this was not Mitchum or another man here to take Sophie. I slowly walked up to the drivers side window and looked inside to find my mother. I went and tapped the glass and I saw her jump. She opened her door and stepped out.

"Mother you gave me a heart attack what are you doing here and whose car is this?"

"I nearly gave you a heart attack? You were the one who snuck up on me and then pounded on the glass as if I was an animal in an exhibit."

"I'm sorry but why are you here and who does the car belong to?"

"Oh this is a gift your father gave me. Lovely isn't it? As if there was anything wrong with my old one."

"The car is nice mom but why are you here?"

"Men I tell you they see a newer car and they have to have it..."

"Hi mom why are you here?"

"Oh yes well you see I called your house..."

"And then you transported to my driveway?"

"Seriously Lorelai i son't get your humor sometimes."

"Okay you called and?"

"Well no one answered so I tried your cell phone and i just rang and rang and rang so..."

"Wait you didn't call my cell."

"I most certainly did."

"No you see mom if you called my cell phone I would have answered it because I always have it with me and on loud." I dug though my purse and pulled out my phone. "See three missed calls...Alright you called me. Back to why you are here."

"Well when you didn't answer I called the Inn and they said you requested today off. So I thought about it and I called Rory..."

"And we're skipping to the I decided to sit in your driveway part."

"I got worried and I came to check on you is that a horrible thing?"

"Well no but how long have you been here?"

"Only an hour. Trust me I had plenty of things to do while I was waiting..."

"An hour mom? You waited an hour for me?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"And a voicemail would do. A simple but elegant hey I called you didn't answer I drove by you weren't home call me if you're not dead would do."

"Well I'm sorry that I was worried. Who is that?"

"Who is what mom you're losing focus here..." She was looking at Sophie in the Jeep and she started to walk towards the car. "Mom."

"There is a girl in your Jeep did you know that?"

"Oh the girl in my Jeep? Yeah she is a guest." I grabbed my mom's arm and she turned to me.

"Well you can't just keep her sitting in the car Lorelai. It's rude."

"I mean you did it. She is fine, in fact she likes sitting in the car."

"Lorelai this is not funny. I want to meet her."

"No you don't."

"Lorelai."

"Fine but promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"I warned you." I motioned for Sophie to come over and she got out of the Jeep and walked over to where we were standing.

"Mom this is..."

"Sophia Huntzberger." I saw my mother's face go pale as she looked her over.

"Mrs. Gilmore it is great to see you again."

"Lorelai why is she here?"

"She is staying here mom."

"You know she..."

"Ran away? Yeah."

"And you're still letting her stay here?"

"Yes I am mom."

"Lorelai do you know what her parents are going through? They have been worried sick for the past month looking for her. And while I can see how you would sympathize with her I can't let you do this, not to someone else."

"Mom this isn't about us, or what happened when I ran away this is different..."

"How Lorelai how is this different?" My mother was becoming flustered and she was starting to yell.

"She isn't me and you aren't Mitchum and Shira."

"Mrs. Gilmore." Sophie's voice was like the calming sound in the storm.

"What?" My mother turned her head and snapped at her.

"May I talk to you alone for a minute?" I didn't think that was a good idea but something on Sophie's face made me trust her. My mother agreed and I watched as they walked away.

* * *

><p>I could see it was getting out of hand. I had heard stories about the Gilmore family while I was growing up. Anytime someone did something wrong in our house they told us not to pull a Gilmore and to behave. I felt bad for Lorelai and then I met her and I knew that my pity was directed towards the wrong person. Emily and I walked a good ways away from Lorelai before I spoke to her.<p>

"Mrs. Gilmore I can see where you can draw a lot of similarities of my situation to Lorelai's but it is nothing like that. You know my parents and well I tried to be everything they wanted me to be. I took extra courses I applied myself and I graduated early. I got into Yale and I was the editor of the news paper for two of the three years I was in high school but I was careless with boys. When I got pregnant I knew that there would be no just marry the boy who knocked you up and we will sweep this under the table. I was in way too deep and I still don't know if I am above the water yet. You know my parents and you know what they would have made me do if I had stayed. When I ran away I didn't seek out your daughter, I was planning on going to Florida when I got here one night and she offered me a place to stay and well it turned into a more permanent thing. I understand if you don't want me staying with your daughter and I also understand if you want to tell my parents but please give me and my daughter a fighting chance. I don't know what you did to raise such an amazing daughter but you did. She has been nothing but kind to me and I want to thank you for that." I could see the tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug. She wiped the tears away and then spoke.

"I'm not going to call your parents. I can't imagine having to grow up with Mitchum and Shira but I know it can't be easy. And I don't want you to go to Florida. Please stay with Lorelai, she seems attached to you. But there is a cost for my silence."

"Anything I will do or give you anything."

"Lorelai and Rory attend Friday night dinners at my house once a week. If you are to be staying in their house and acting like one of Lorelai's daughter then I want you to come to my house and act the part of a granddaughter. I will inform my husband and he will be delighted to hear that Mitchum finally got what was coming to him after his wife spread all those nasty rumors about our family. Trust me you will be safe at our house, they wouldn't dare show their faces there. At least this way I know you were eating at least one decent meal a week."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

"So it is a deal? You hold up your end and I will hold up mine?"

"Of course." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Then I will see you on Friday?"

"You will."

"Good but Sophia one thing."

"What is that?"

"Could you dress a little nicer?"

"I will try my best."

"That is all I ask for." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and then we walked back to Lorelai who was in tears. I smiled and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well Lorelai I must be going."

"Wait you aren't calling her parents?"

"No. She seems to be well taken care of. I will see you both on Friday then?"

"Wait both, Friday? Mom?"

"Goodbye Lorelai, Sophia." She walked back to her car and then backed out of the driveway. Lorelai turned to me with a stern look on her face.

"What did you do?"

"I traded."

"Do you understand what you traded?"

"Think about who my parents are and ask again." I walked to the car to grab the bags leaving Lorelai with a dumbfounded look on her face. I knew that it was risky agreeing to go to one of Emily's famous friday night dinners but I did what I had to do to save my baby girl.

**A/n: What do you think? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the surprise guest. So name wise I am open for suggestions although I am pretty sure the middle name is going to be Lorelai. Please review and leave name idea!**

**-Katie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't stand it anymore it was Friday morning and I was tired of sitting around waiting. It had been over a month since she left and there was nothing. Honor was basically living at home which was placing a strain on her relationship with Josh and my parents were acting like nothing was happening. Sophia had been gone for over a month and there was no trail of her. If I ever see her again I swear that I am going to kill that girl. She has no idea what she is putting our family through and she probably doesn't care. I grabbed my coat and walked down to where everyone was sitting. My dad had taken off of work being as they were meeting with the private investigator to see if there was any progress on the Sophia case. It was going to be like every other meeting. He would come in tell them about all this stuff about the efforts he was making to find her and how nothing has turned up. It was insane that my parents were wasting the money on this man. I could do more to try to find Sophia.

"Hey I'm going out." I called peering into the room where they were seated.

"Logan the private investigator is going to be here in any moment please stay." Honor was pleading with me but I couldn't, not even for her this time.

"I can't I really have to go."

"Logan..."

"Please just let me go."

"Logan there might be something..."

"Honor don't you get that there isn't going to be anything? That guy says the same thing all the time. He talks about these lengths he is going through but the fact is she isn't going to be found because she doesn't want to be found. I blew up at her that night and trust me she isn't going to be coming home as long as she can help it. That means that you are wasting your money on this stupid investigator. He can't even tell if she went to Florida or Texas. For all we know she could still be in town. I have to go." I stormed out of the room and got into my car.

I slammed the door shut and banged my fist on the steering wheel. This thing with Sophia had me so messed up that I couldn't even be there for my family. Everyone told me not to blame myself but it was my fault. If I had kept my mouth shut she would have still been here. She had been planning to run away and all she needed was a reason and I gave her that. It was my fault.

I started the car and drove away. I drove until there was no where to go. I parked my car in the parking lot of the mall and walked in. At least inside I could lose myself in the mess of the chaos.

* * *

><p>I woke up and went into the kitchen to find Rory drinking her coffee and reading the New York Times. I got myself a glass of water and then sat down with her. She handed me a part of the paper and we sat there reading for a while. When she finished she put her paper down and waited for me to finish what I was reading.<p>

"So what do you want to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mom is at work and we have most of the day to do something so...?"

"I don't know. Is there anything you need to do?"

"Nothing that you would want to do."

"What is it?"

"I have to run into Hartford and pick up a few things from the mall."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I wanted to do something with you today though so I can get those things later it's no big deal..."

"No if you have to go to the mall in Hartford then we should go to the mall in Hartford."

"But?"

"My family doesn't go shopping in that mall anyway and I would be surprised if anyone recognized me."

"How about just to be safe we use some washout hair dye to make sure no one recognizes you."

"That sounds like fun."

"It will be. Let me go get it. Meet me up in the bathroom okay?"

"Okay." I walked up to the bathroom and she came in a few seconds later.

"Now this says that all we do is set this in your hair for three minutes and then comb through it and it will be set. It also says that it is all organic and it's fine for pregnant women. In this case that would be you."

"So what color is this going to make my hair?"

"It is suppose to make it black but who knows."

"Fantastic."

"Okay now drape this towel around your shoulders and sit on the toilet."

I did as she said and waited for her to get started. First she brushed through my hair and then she dyed it. She set a timer for three minutes and we waited to see what happened. When the timer went off I walked over to the mirror and saw that it had actually made my hair black. Rory curled my hair and then she did my make up. I had black hair and very red lips. I looked ridiculous but it was fun.

After that we both went down stairs and changed. I put on a black tank top and a pair of shorts, topping the outfit off with black converse and black sunglasses and Rory put on a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue shirt.

"You look hot."

"Yeah right." I scoffed at her comment.

"Seriously I can see how you got pregnant."

"And that was when this conversation ends." She bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled trying to let her know that it was okay.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." We walked out to Rory's car and got in.

The drive to Hartford was filled with light conversation and singing to the radio. When we got to the mall she parked and we headed in. Rory had to stop into a few stores so I followed her looking around as she methodically picked out the things that she needed. We were just about to leave the last store when I saw someone approach Rory. I was far enough away that I could not tell who it was but as I got closer I saw my brother talking to her. I slipped my sunglasses on and walked over just to see what would happen. I wasn't afraid of being caught although it was a possibility. We had taken may precautions and I was good at making voices.

"Um Rory who is your friend?" I asked as I stood next to her. She turned to me and her face was in complete shock. It took her a moment before she answered.

"This is my boyfriend Logan. Logan this is..."

"Ellen." I offered my hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Ellen." I heard him snicker at the name.

"Same here. It is finally good to put a face to the name."

"Well Logan we have to go." Rory grabbed my hand and started to walk away.

"Alright well it was nice to meet you and congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks and it was nice to meet you too." Logan watched as Rory pulled me out of the store and around the corner.

I was laughing as Rory pulled me into the nearest women's restroom.

"What in the world was that?" Her face was filled with fright.

"Calm down will you. He didn't notice."

"How can you tell?"

"If he noticed he wouldn't have called me Ellen."

"You know that was the stupidest thing you could have done..."

"No the stupidest thing I could have done was introduce myself as Sophia Huntzberger, walk over to him without the sunglasses on, or have washed the dye out of my hair and then introduced myself. Look Rory I like to play with risks and that was fun."

"Fun for you maybe but I nearly died."

"If it makes you upset I won't do it again."

"Please don't."

"Okay. So what else do you need?"

"I think I have everything I need so we can go back to Stars Hallow and get you washed up before dinner tonight."

"That sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." She took a deep breath and we walked out to her car.

* * *

><p>As Rory pulled Ellen away I couldn't help but smile. I knew she had told somebody but apparently me meeting them was something she was not ready for. I waited until they were gone before I made my way out of the store and out to my car. I was at the door of my car when it hit me.<p>

Ellen was Sophia's middle name, well one of them at least. I used to tease her about it when we were little. I told her that no one was called Ellen and that it was an old person's name. She hated it when I did that so she insisted that we called her Ellen for almost a full year. the Ellen that I had met to day had Sophia's smile and I could tell that there was dye in her hair but it didn't dawn on me until right now. Rory's friend was Sophia. I took out my phone and sent Rory a text.

_Ace,_

_Is Ellen still with you?_

_Logan_

It was a few minutes later that I got a response from her.

_Sorry Ellen had to leave but she told me she enjoyed meeting you. Why?"_

_-Ace_

I sighed and gripped my phone, so close and yet so far. Rory seemed worried when we had met but she didn't know I had another sister. She only knew about Honor. I didn't want to drag her into the middle of this so I let it go and made something up.

_No reason I just needed to ask her something. It's fine. Call me later?_

_-Logan_

* * *

><p>I had Rory's phone and I knew he had figured it out when I got her text from him.<p>

"What does it say?" Rory had her hands on the wheel but she was looking over at me.

"I think he knows."

"Why what does it say?"

"It asks if Ellen is still with you."

"What are you typing?"

"Sorry Ellen had to leave but she said she enjoyed meeting you."

"You think that will work?"

"He doesn't think that you know about me. It will work."

"It better." I sent the text and then waited for his reply. I was banking on the fact that he never told Rory I existed.

When I got his reply text I was relieved. He had no idea that it was Ellen texting him. I read his response to Rory and then put her phone back into her purse. I know that I told Rory that I liked the thrill of getting that close to him but truthfully when I got that text it scared me. If he had put the pieces together any sooner I would have been on my way back to the Huntzberger mansion. I was stupid and I was just glad that it didn't backfire on me. It would kill me to have to leave Lorelai and Rory now. I had grown so close to them and I would hate losing them. That was part of the reason I bargained with Emily. She didn't demand anything of me but I knew that I needed to trade her silence for something and if it was just a dinner once a week I was fine with that. If there was one thing I understood it was society women.

There didn't have to be a major reason for Emily to show up at Lorelai's house. It could have been something as simple as a rumor about her daughter to get her in her car and over to the house. When she saw me there is added another layer to what she was feeling. She had dealt with her own daughter running away and here I was standing with her daughter while she knew what my parents must be feeling, or at least what they were suppose to be feeling. I guess after my explanation she felt like it was a way to privately get back at my parents for all that they had done over the years.

When we got back to the house it was a little after four. Lorelai was home. I could tell by the fact that her car was parked out front. Rory pulled in behind her and got her shopping bags and we walked into the house. Lorelai was sitting in the kitchen when we walked in. Rory went into her room to put her stuff away while I took a seat at the table with Lorelai. At first she just looked up and smiled and then a few seconds later she realized who I was.

"Sophie you dyed your hair?"

"Not really. It washes out with water."

"Still I don't think you should be doing it that often."

"I won't it was just for today."

"Why what was so important about today?"

"Rory and I went to Hartford."

"What? Why?" I saw a panicked look in Lorelai's eyes

"She wanted to hang out and she had to get somethings to the mall. It was fine..."

"Until we ran into Logan." Rory was standing behind my chair.

"You what_?" _She seemed annoyed.

"It was fine. Oh but if you ever see him and he asks what happened to Ellen she moved."

"What what? Tell me what happened?"

"Well Logan was talking to Rory so I went up to them and introduced myself as one of Rory's friends. It was stupid and I will never do it again but in the moment it was fun."

"Sophie do you know how stupid that was?"

"Yes. I realized that when he figured out I was Ellen but we took care of it."

"Gosh Sophie..." I could see that she was upset.

"I know. Now I am going to go and take a shower so please no more on this subject. I promise it won't happen again."

"I better not."

I got up and grabbed a change of clothes and then went up to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I got into my car and sped home. Sophia was in the area and we had to find her. If she left the mall at the same time as Rory there had to be something on the cameras telling us where she went. When I pulled into the driveway I threw my car into park and ran into the house. The private investigator had left but everyone still remained in the living room. I walked in and they all turned to face me.<p>

"Dad who can you get to pull security footage from the mall?" My dad leaned forward and looked at me.

"I know a few people why?"

"I think I met Sophia today but I need the footage to be sure."

"What are you talking about? The private just told us that he thinks he found a trail connecting her to Florida."

"Dad please. I could be wrong but I really think I am right."

"Dad it won't hurt to look. I mean if Logan is right that means that she is nearby."

"Look I don't want you guys to have false hope. Sophia was very careful about all of this I doubt she would stay nearby..."

"Don't you see that is brilliant? She knows that we think she fled town and that makes this area a safe zone. Please dad. It is just footage what can it hurt?"

"Fine but after this no more nonsense."

"Thank you."

He got up and went into his office. I took a seat next to Honor and she put her head on my shoulder. My dad returned a few minutes later.

"Alright lets go. They will have the tapes waiting when we get there."

"Seriously?"

"You said you wanted the tapes. I got the tapes. Yes seriously. Now let's go."

Honor and I got up from the couch and we followed our father out to his car and we drove to the mall.

* * *

><p>We stood outside their front door and just stared at the doorbell. No one moved, we just stood there.<p>

"You know that as soon as we ring that doorbell we have at least three hours of torture to endure." Lorelai finished the last of her to go coffee and then took a deep breath and reached towards the doorbell to only have Rory snatch her hand away from it quickly.

"Maybe we can wait just a minute longer."

"Will you two grow a pair?" I reached and rang the doorbell before anyone could swat my hand away.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't want to stand out here all night, my feet hurt."

Lorelai was about to say something when we were interrupted by the maid that answered the door. She invited us in and took our coats and then led us into the sitting room where Emily and Richard were drinking. We walked in and we stood there as Emily made introductions.

"Richard this is Sophia, I told you about her."

"Of course Emily, I am not dense I can remember a conversation we had a few days ago. Well it is nice to see you again Sophia."

"I am so glad you all are here. Richard get them a drink." Emily lightly touched her husband's knee encouraging him to get the drinks.

Richard got up and then walked over to the drink cart.

"Lorelai, Rory, Sophia, what would you like?"

"I will have a martini." Lorelai was playing with the hem of her dress.

"A club soda please grandpa."

"And for you Sophia?"

"I will just have water thank you."

"Alright." He walked over and handed the drinks to us and then sat down.

"So Rory what is new with you? Any new boys?"

The question took her by surprise. I just smiled and kept to myself while she struggled to find the right words to say to them.

"Um...I am still looking."

"Well the Harrington's son is back from his trip to Europe, we must get you two together."

"No that's okay grandma I don't want you to go through all that trouble..."

"It's no trouble Rory. The Harrington family is very close to us Gilmores. They would be delighted to have their son over here for dinner."

"Hey mom I just thought of a question." Rory gave her mother an appreciative look.

"What is that Lorelai."

"Why did you show up at my house?"

"I told you I was concerned..."

"Yeah but why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there was a reason for the visit and it had to do with more than just concern."

"Why can't a mother visit her daughter?"

"Ah ha now it's a visit." Lorelai pointed her finger towards Emily.

"Don't point your finger at me Lorelai, it's rude."

"I'm sorry but your story keeps changing. What were you doing?"

"I was in that area..."

"Come on tell me the truth."

"Well if you must know Lorelai I went to see Luke." Lorelai's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You went to see Luke?"

"Yes. I was going to tell him to get back together with you but apparently that was taken care of already which led me to your house. I had just parked my car and had been trying to call you when you snuck up on me. That was what I was doing there."

"You went to see Luke."

"Yes I think that point was established Lorelai."

"I'm sorry it is just that. Wow. Thank you."

"For what Lorelai? I did nothing."

"No you care. You went out of your way to talk to the man who I have been dating for a while. But you care."

"Of course I care, you are my daughter. What I want to know is why you didn't tell us."

"Well you see I was going to but... So Sophia you should tell them what you are thinking about that thing that changed the subject." Lorelai shot me the save me look and I blanked. Usually I was good at small talk but there was nothing that I could think of saying so I just opened my mouth and let something fall out.

"Um how much does a polar bear weight?" I could have died when I realized what I said but Richard played along thankfully.

"I don't know how much does a polar bear weigh?"

"Enough to break the ice?" Richard smiled and then let out a small chuckle along with Emily.

"That was very clever Sophia. So tell me what do you think of your father?" Richard was looking at me as if he could already hear me defend my father.

"Oh wow. My father..."

"Now Richard that is not a question you should be asking our guest..."

"It's okay Emily. I'm going to tell you like it is. My father is a hard worker, based on his numerous hours that are spent at his job. On the same token he isn't a family based on the same data. He is an arrogant, self-serving man, who thinks that everyone except his reflection is beneath him, including his children. I love my father because he is my father but that is it." Richard leaned forward in his seat and then smiled.

"Emily I really like this girl. So tell me Sophia boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"I have toyed with a few ideas but I am not sure yet."

The rest of the evening was filled with Richard asking Rory and I questions and Lorelai and Emily getting into a few quarrels but overall dinner was a success. We walked out to Lorelai's Jeep and we left. Rory sat in the back and gave me the front seat which I was thankful for. As we pulled out of the driveway Lorelai slightly turned to me so we could talk but she could still see the road.

"Okay Sophie why didn't you tell us that you had the mighty Gilmore taming powers sooner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you showed up and bam they weren't my parents. I mean Emily reared her ugly head once or twice but overall they were on their best behavior."

"Rory what is she talking about?" Rory leaned over the seat.

"She is right Sophie. They were on their best behavior. I only saw them act that way one other time and that was when Logan was around."

"Hey Rory you don't think that it is a Huntzberger thing do you?"

"A what?" They were confusing me.

"It might be. Do you think it is genetic?"

"Maybe. That could be the reason why you dated Logan and why I took in his sister. It's a curse!"

"Okay you both are nuts."

"But you love us for it." Lorelai had on her charming smile and it was hard to resist.

"Well sometimes."

"What?" She pretended to be offended.

"I'm just kidding I love you guys."

"Awe we love you too. You are kind of like the sister my mom never gave me." Rory gave her mother a look.

"Hey we talked about this."

"Yeah yeah."

"Thanks Rory. In a lot of ways you are like the sister I never had but did, if that makes any sense at all."

"A little."

"What am I?" Lorelai wanted in.

"Well Lorelai you are like the mother I got to repay me for the rather shabby parental until I was dealt in life."

"Awe thanks." Lorelai gave me a one armed hug.

"So Sophie at dinner you gave us the clean version of what you thought of your father, why don't you tell us about your parents, the dirty version."

"Well..."

* * *

><p>There were a lot of camera's that we had to go through to narrow it down to get the footage. All I wanted right now was the tape from inside the store to show my dad that this really was Sophia. We narrowed down the cameras to those inside the store and then we went through them until I was with Rory.<p>

Honor took the entrance camera and I took the one from the center of the store while our dad watched the third camera for anything. I fast forwarded my tape to when I knew I was in the store and then I started to watch the film. I was only in the store for a few minutes but it seemed longer reliving it on film and then I found the frame that made all of this worth it. It was before Sophia had put the sun glasses on. I paused the film and then zoomed and and sharpened the frame. Her face stared back at me and other than the black hair and the bright red lips it was Sophia staring back.

"I got her." Honor and our dad came over and looked at the frame. My father pulled out a picture of Sophia that he had in his wallet and held it up the the still frame I had fixed on the screen for comparison.

"Oh my god, it's Sophia."

**A/n: Okay so this was based after a review I got that said Rory and Sophia should bump into Logan while they were out. They did, probably not what you meant but I tried to work it in for you. Please review and let me know what you think. I would tell you what i have planned next but I have no idea so I'll wing it like usual. Again please Review.**

**-Katie!**

**Okay I just realized that there are a ton of changes of POV in this story..opps. :) Forgive me please!**


	5. Chapter 5

We tried to find out where she went. We had them search every camera but there was nothing. Rory and Sophia had walked unknowingly through the one part of the mall that was not on video. My dad was furious. He did not understand how there was such a large gap in security. At this point I knew that there was only one way to find out more dealing with Sophia, I had to tell Rory that her friend Ellen was my sister and what she had done.

My dad drove us home after pulling the footage that we could of Sophia. My mom was relieved to hear that Sophia was still in the area but I knew that if she felt trapped she wasn't going to stay for long. I left them and went upstairs. I was going to go into the room I had been staying in but instead I went into Sophia's room.

It was exactly as she had left it. Her bed was made and her book sat on her nightstand. Her piggybank sat on top of her dresser and as we had figured out earlier, she had emptied it's contents. Her credit cards and purse were scattered in the floor where she had pulled out her Id in a hurry. Her cell phone was thrown on the nightstand and the closet doors were thrown open as if she had left in a hurry.

Honor had mentioned to me how strange she had been acting earlier that day. She told me about how she was pulling clothes out of her closet but she never thought anything of it. There had been so many signs just sitting right in front of us as if Sophia was begging us to stop her but we never caught them, probably because we didn't pay her much attention.

I went and sat on her bed and just looked around her room. Over the last month I had been in her room more times than I had been when she lived in this house. It wasn't that she was a very private person it was just that I didn't want to be around her. I don't know why but I was jealous of her. She had the good looks, killer green eyes, and she was the favorite child. I just hated that the little attention that my parents paid to their children was mainly directed at her. She had my dad wrapped around her finger being as she was his little girl and my mother loved the fact that she let her dress her up. She was always the perfect child and he was the boy who had to do everything right. Although looking back on it all it seemed silly.

I stayed in her room for a while before I finally got up and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. There was something about being that close to her and not realizing it sooner that made me upset with myself. She was my sister for crying out loud, how could I have not known it was her?

* * *

><p>After we went to bed I just led there looking at the ceiling. There was something about almost being caught that was not sitting right with me. I knew that I had to do something to throw him off of the Rory trail. I knew that nothing good was going to come out of this afternoon and it haunted me. He had to tell Rory now and then it was only a matter of time before she cracked and told him that I was here. I knew one thing and that was as much as it was going to kill me to leave Lorelai and Rory I had to go before the baby was born, but when was the question.<p>

In the morning I woke up and joined Lorelai in the kitchen. Luke was cooking pancakes and I was glad there was going to be more than just pop-tarts this morning. Lorelai woke Rory up after the pancakes were done and they both sat down with the daily morning cup of coffee and devoured their food.

"So mom I need to talk to you about something." Rory was pausing before she got up to get a refill on her coffee.

"What is that?" Lorelai looked up from her chocolate covered pancake.

"It's about Logan."

"What about him?" Lorelai put her fork down.

"I have been sort of dating him for the last few months." I kept eating my pancakes while Luke and Lorelai took on an expression of shock which kept them from eating. "Oh and one other thing while I am on the subject, he asked me to move in with him."

"And you think that it is a good idea?"

"Well I mean Sophie is going to need the room and that means that Logan is not going to be coming over here. I really love him mom, I always did and it just took a little while before we realized that we were meant to be together."

"Well I just don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to tell you the day I came home but with Sophie being here it complicated the entire thing."

"You can say that again."

"So where would you be moving to?" Lorelai picked her fork back up and stabbed her pancake.

"Originally we were moving to New York but with Sophie running away her changed his mind and he got a place in Hartford near his parents."

"So he told you about Sophie?"

"No, not yet. He told me that his father is letting him work from home and he knows how much I want to be close to you..."

"So he lied to you?"

"Mom..."

"Look Rory you can do what you want because you are an adult but it doesn't mean that I have to agree with everything that you are doing. If you really love him then I want you to go for it but if you aren't sure then why are you putting yourself through all of this just to end up back where you were last year? He clearly loves you but I am not so sure that you love him the same way..."

"That is the thing mom, I do love him. Last year I was not ready to be engaged. I wanted to travel, which I did, and I wanted to start a career, which I did. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me but I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Rory I'm not mad, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't, he really loves me."

"Then I want you to be happy."

"So you are saying to move in with him?"

"I am saying do what makes you happy." Lorelai took a bite of her pancake while Rory got up and refilled her coffee cup and then sat back down.

"So have you thought of any new names for the baby?" Lorelai was trying to change the subject.

"Well I still like Piper but I have also thought of Kennedy, Kassidy, and Bridget. But I still have no idea what I want to name her."

"I don't blame you. I had no idea what I was going to name Rory and then I ended up naming her after myself. You can see how creative I got."

"Lorelai is a beautiful name."

"I know but I still sometimes like to ponder other names I could have named her."

"Yeah I am sure you do."

After breakfast Lorelai and Rory went to start packing some of the things that Rory needed to pack before she moved out while I helped Luke with the dishes. After we were finished Luke pulled me outside to talk to him for a minute. When we were alone he looked at me.

"Look Sophie I have something that I want to ask Lorelai and well I need your help to get her out of the house today."

"You want my help?"

"I would ask Rory but she is as bad as her mother with keeping secrets. Will you help me?"

"Can I see the ring?"

"Yeah." He pulled out the box and shoed me the ring. It was a plain band with a single diamond in the center. It was plain but it was Luke and Lorelai.

"She is going to love it."

"I hope so. Does that mean you are going to help me?"

"Of course. What time do you want us to come back?"

"Five."

"I can handle that."

"Thank you."

We went back into the kitchen and Luke cleaned the coffee pot while I went to where Rory and Lorelai were talking in the living room.

"Lorelai." I asked sweetly trying not to look obvious.

"Yeah Sophie?"

"Well I was thinking about all of the names and I just realized that I really don't have anything for the baby. I mean I have a few outfits but that is it. I still need a crib and a swing and a bunch of other things. What about a baby shower. Am I going to have one of those? What if she comes early? I mean my mother had me early. Is that sort of thing genetic? What am I going to do if I don't have a name picked out for her when she comes? Lorelai I am so behind in being a mother..."

"Whoa calm down." She got up and put her arm around my waist and brought me over to the couch and we sat down. "You are going to be fine."

"But there is just so much to do, I don't know if I can get it all done in time..."

"Would it help if we went out and started to look at things like a crib and swings and clothes?"

"Maybe. I just feel unprepared that is all."

"Okay go get dressed and then we will go to the stores over by the doctor okay?"

"Sure. But I don't want to intrude. I mean you were helping Rory out with moving..."

"Don't worry about it. I have most of the stuff packed and i need a few things now that I think about it. I will come with you." Rory knew I was up to something.

"Thank you guys so much."

"It's no problem just go get dressed. I will tell Luke that we are going out. It will be fine."

Rory and I got up and went into our room while Lorelai went into the kitchen to talk to Luke. Rory shut the door and I quickly changed into some shorts and a shirt and then sat on the bed waiting for Rory's question. After she was finished getting dressed she sat down next to me.

"What is going on?"

"Luke asked me to get her out of the house."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What does the ring look like?"

"Simple but elegant. I think she will like it."

"So how long do we have to keep her out for?"

"He wants her here at five."

"I think we can manage."

"That was what I told him." We got up and went into the kitchen and then went out to Rory's car after Lorelai joined us.

Rory drove to the shops. We looked at cribs and bedding. I found a few that I liked but there was one bedding set that the three of us fell in love with. It was light pink and blue and it had Hello Kitty all over it. We didn't buy it but I saw Lorelai ask the sales person for the information on the item and then we moved on to the car seats and strollers. I was so happy that I was having a girl. I loved all the pink things that we found. I found a car seat that was pink, green, and yellow that I could have the baby's name embroidered into once I chose it. In a way I was actually glad that we went on this shopping trip because I found a lot of things that I never knew I needed to get.

We left the shops around four thirty and at five we were pulling into the driveway. Luke really had gone all out. There were candles lining the path to the door way and all the lights were turned off in the house but the front door was open and there stood Luke on a bed of daisies waiting for Lorelai to join him.

When Lorelai saw this there were tears that immediately came to her eyes. Before Rory had put the car in park Lorelai had her seatbelt off and her door open. She ran down the pathway and up to where Luke was standing. We watched from the car as he got down on one knee and asked her the question. We saw Lorelai tear up and then nod and pull Luke up after placing the ring on her finger and give him the biggest kiss I had ever seen them exchange. Luke and Lorelai were engaged.

**A/n: I debated leaving this one on a cliffhanger but I didn't. It was a rather short chapter but it was still useful. The next chapter is moving ahead again. Rory will be moved out. Okay so please review and also if you can I have a poll up on my profile for the name of Sophie's baby. Please please please vote. There is also an option for choosing another name. If you pick that option please private message me so I can add it to the names that are being voted on. Thankyou.**

**-Katie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelai came into my room and gently pushed my should waking me up.

"Hey you want breakfast?" She was dressed for work which meant that she was offering me her finest selection of pop-tarts this morning.

"I don't know is Luke here?" She smiled and shook her head.

"April was meeting him at the diner today so he left early."

Luke had moved in as Rory moved out. I had been adjusting to the entire situation as it happened. There had been a lot of movement in my life but this was a different kind of movement.

"Does that mean I am cut from my shift today?" Lorelai had talked Luke into letting me work at the diner which was not an easy task but he agreed as long as I would stop if I felt like there was something wrong or if I was tired. Luke was very protective of me which was nice at times and annoying at other times.

"No he said you could still come."

"Then I think I will just eat before my shift at the diner."

"Are you sure? I have pop-tarts."

"Thanks but I think I will be fine."

"Okay well I am heading off to work and your shift starts in thirty minutes so I recommend that you get up."

"Thanks." I slowly sat up and put my legs over the side of the bed.

Lorelai paused at the doorframe and then walked out. I heard the front door close as I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the closet. I was now six months pregnant and I was moving a little slower than normal. I was tired and I hated being on my feet so much but I really needed the extra cash for when I had the baby. For being six months pregnant I was not huge but being as I was a tiny girl to begin with any extra weight on me made me look huge. The best part was if you didn't see me from the front or side you had no idea I was pregnant. It led to some awkward situations but it was fine for the most part.

I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a plain black shirt. I put on my converse and then brushed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. It wasn't the most dressed up look but it was me. I walked out of the room, making sure I had everything and then left for my shift at the diner.

* * *

><p><em>Logan this is Rory. You promised that you were coming over this morning and yet here I sit with my coffee and no you. Please tell me you have a good reason for this because my dad had me doing work is becoming old. I told my parents it's time to tell yours or I am moving out.<em>

_-Rory_

I hated when she did that. It was hard enough knowing that Rory had unknowingly hung out with my younger sister but now she wanted me to move in with her. I mean it was my apartment but I just couldn't. There was something that told me we were so close and I just want to get Sophia back. Then again Rory should be my priority and I still had to tell her about Sophia, maybe she would understand. Better yet maybe she knew where she was. I guess I was going to have to tell her today. I sent her a text back.

_Sorry. I know. I have to tell you something. I promise I will be there for lunch. I will bring something with me and we will talk. Again I am sorry and I love you Ace._

_-Logan_

I know that she was not going to be happy with that text but I wanted to tell her face to face and right now I was in the middle of some research. The bus station that Sophia went to kept a log of every bus that went through the station and who got on. The police had pulled the log when they learned of Sophia's disappearance and this was the first time I got to look at it.

Assuming that she used a false name a description would help narrow down what bus she got onto which would limit the areas in which she could have gotten off at. We knew that she did not get on an out of town bus and we knew that where ever she was she was in a comfortable place or she would have been long gone by now.

I was flipping through entries from that night when I found a description that matched Sophia. Young white female, late teens, single duffle bag on local bus from Hartford ending in Hartford. This bus made ten stops along an hour route. Being as it started and ended in Hartford it meant that it only went thirty minutes away from us. This was the new search area. I wrote down the information and put it into the folder with the other information that I had collected. She had paid with cash meaning that she did not have to give her name meaning that we had no other alias that she could be using.

Sophia was good about not leaving a trail which was making her really hard to find but I was going to find her. I had to. It wasn't for me but it was for my family. I knew that Sophia was going to hate me when we found her but I also knew that it didn't matter. She belonged here with us. We are her family and she was going to have to deal with that.

I put all the papers together and then got up and walked into the living room where Josh and Honor were talking. Josh finally came around and he and Honor have been traveling between here and the city for the past month. Their marriage was not where it should be but it was better than it was a month ago.

I grabbed my coat and Sophia's keys and then headed out to pick up some food that Rory would like. I knew just the place and she was going to love me for this.

* * *

><p>When I got to Luke's he had breakfast waiting for me. I guessed the Lorelai had called to tell him that I had not eaten when I was at home. He made me blueberry pancakes which I loved. I ate the pancakes and then started on my shift.<p>

"Hey Sophie can you cover table three?" April asked handing me an order book as I tied the apron around my waist. I hated to admit it but I loved working with her. She was really smart and we got along really well. It was nice to be around someone my age for a change.

"No problem." I walked over to table three to see Kirk and Lulu. I was starting to understand why she wanted me to cover the table.

"Good morning Kirk, Lulu what can I get for you today?" I asked hoping that this would be quick.

"Well do you have any specials?" Kirk asked looking up from the menu.

"Kirk do we ever have any specials?" I asked annoyed.

"Well no but you know the one day I don't ask you might and then we will miss it."

"So water to start out with and I will come back to take your order in a minute?"

"Yes please." I smiled and then walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. "You know April that was mean."

"Hey I had to take their order yesterday."

"So now we are switching off customers?"

"Only Kirk."

"Fine. But tomorrow is the day he comes in for lunch too so you get both."

"We will see."

I finished filling the glasses and then brought them over to the table and took their order. I brought the ticket to the window and then went to the next table when Taylor came running into the diner screaming about something. Luke came out from behind the counter all annoyed.

"What is it this time Taylor?" You could tell that Luke was not in the mood to deal with Taylor.

"Some man just pulled into town driving a Porsche."

"What color?" I asked stepping towards Taylor.

"Red, what does that matter?"

"Luke that is my car." I said pointing to my brother parking the car in front of the diner.

"Get up into my apartment and stay there until I come and get you. As for the rest of you act normal."

I ran to the stairs and then climbed halfway up so I could listen to what was going on. I heard the normal conversation resume as the door opened and Logan walked in.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I heard Luke using his snappy tone with my brother.

"I was just coming by to grab something for Rory and I for lunch. She really misses your food."

"Oh really? How would you know? She says you are never there."

"That is going to change Luke but can I get two burgers and fries to go?"

"Yeah just have a seat and I will have those right out."

"Thank you." I heard a barstool drag against the wooden floor. I got up and quietly made my way into Luke's apartment not needing to hear any more.

I walked around Luke's apartment. It was small but cozy. Most of Luke's things were now at Lorelai's so it was empty but there was some potential in this place.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I could feel my heart beat start to slow down again as I took a few deep breaths. I knew that with Rory dating my brother there were going to be times that he was going to be this close but after she moved out I at least thought that there would be some warning of him showing up but apparently I was wrong.

I waited for a while and then finally Luke came into the apartment and gave me the all clear. He came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"That was close."

"Really close." I could see him looking around the apartment.

"You know I sort of miss this place."

"I thought you were happy to be living with Lorelai?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I love living with Lorelai it is just that there is just something about this place that I love. You know it was my first home away from home and it was my safe place. It used to be my father's office and then when I converted the place into a diner I made this my home and now here it sits empty. It's just weird you know?"

"Yeah. I understand."

"So do you want to go down and finish your shift?"

"Yeah, you're sure he is gone?"

"I watched him drive away myself."

"Okay. So the whole town knows huh?"

"They always knew."

"Small towns."

"Yeah small towns."

It was weird. I guess when Rory told me that she told her mother she forgot to tell me that the town had no idea that we were together. As soon as I pulled into town it got awkward. Taylor ran into the diner and alerted them all that I was there. Apparently breaking up and then getting back together with Rory was a sin in Stars Hallow. I had forgotten how many rules that town had.

* * *

><p>I was excited when I pulled into the parking garage and walked up to the door of our apartment. It had been a while since I saw Rory and I also knew that she probably had some news about Sophia that would help me put together her where abouts. I opened the door and came in and placed the food on the counter. I could hear Rory talking in the other room. I walked over to the doorway of the bedroom and watched as she finished up her conversation. When she was done she hung up the phone and turned and saw me.<p>

"Oh my god Logan you scared me!" She smiled and then ran over to where I was standing and kissed me.

"Miss me?"

"A bunch. You know you need to move in here."

"I know and I will but we need to talk first."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It is nothing like that. Come on lets eat and talk."

"Eat?"

"I got food from Luke's."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It's on the counter." She ran over to the counter and pulled out the food that I had brought and fixed herself a plate and then sat down on one of the stools.

I pulled out the stool next to her and watched as she started to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat some? It's good."

"I will but I need to tell you something first."

"What?"

"Rory I have a sister..."

"Honor, I know..."

"No Rory I have another sister. I have two sisters."

"Oh."

"Just oh?"

"Yeah I just don't know what to say. Why are you concerned by my reaction."

"It is just not the reaction I was expecting but I will take it I guess. Rory my second sister, Sophia, and I never got along. I didn't tell you about her earlier because it really didn't matter. We didn't speak, we were never around each other, I just never thought it was a big deal..."

"Then why was it such a big deal now?"

"She ran away a few months ago and well Ellen, your friend, her name isn't really Ellen."

"Wait are you telling me that Ellen is your sister?"

"Yes."

"Logan what do you want to know?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You never thought that it was important enough to tell me and now you do because one of my friends is your sister. Why are you really telling me?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I am avoiding you. I have just been busy with all the Sophia stuff and I am going to try to push that aside so that we can focus on us."

"Seriously?"

"I mean I am still going to try to find her but I am not going to be so absorbed as I am right now."

"So does this mean you are mine again?"

"And only yours."

"I'm glad because I missed you."

"I missed you too Ace." I got up and grabbed some food and then sat next to her and started eating.

"I met Ellen at a coffee shop outside of Hartford..."

"What are you doing?"

"I know you must miss Ellen, I mean Sophia. I know that she talked about missing her family..."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she had left her family after graduating from high school. She said that they were not happy with her pregnancy so she thought that this was something that she had to do. She talked about her family a lot..."

"No names?"

"No. She was very guarded around me and it was hard to get a lot from her."

"I bet. Have you seen her since the day at the mall?"

"No, I haven't. She doesn't call, her phone has been disconnected, and I think she has moved on. I was worried about her but hearing what you told me it makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Hey Logan I have a question."

"What?"

"So is there any idea about the father?"

"No. She was having quite a few open ended relationships."

"Do you want to know anything?

"Did she ever tell you what the gender of the baby is?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I would like to. Look Rory I get if you don't want to tell me but you are the only link I have to her right now. I screwed up when I found out she was pregnant but you have no idea what she has put our family through..."

"Logan you might want to think about what she is going through." It got really tense and then she spoke again. "What happened when you found out?"

"We were fighting about towels. It was the day that I was moving into the apartment in New York. I went into her bathroom to grab the towels when I found the test. I didn't know what to do so I started yelling. I just lost it Rory. I mean we never got along but this shouldn't have happened.I felt like in a way it was my fault, maybe if I had been an older brother to her she wouldn't have slept with those guys. I just got so upset and then when Honor pulled me out of the room and I finally calmed down and we went back into her room she was gone Rory." I could feel the tears rolling down my face. Rory just put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's a girl and it's not your fault Logan."

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there. My little sister was going to have her own daughter.

"Rory I'm sorry I just, I have to go." She dropped her hand from my shoulder and then watched as I left to the room.

* * *

><p>It hurt to lie to Logan. I wanted to tell him that I knew where Sophie was but I couldn't do that to her. She seemed so desperate to get away from that life and my mother seemed so desperate to help her. I was caught in the middle and I had no idea what to do. I cleaned up the mess from lunch and then grabbed my phone and called Luke's hoping to talk to Sophia.<p>

"Luke's how can I help you?"

"Luke it's Rory."

"Oh hey Rory what's up?"

"What time does Sophie get off today?"

"How about you pick her up at four. It would give me an excuse to get her out of here earlier."

"She is working too hard again?"

"She just had a stressful day and I would like her to get out of here early."

"Okay let her know that I will pick her up at four."

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

I hung up and sat on the couch. I had no idea what I was going to tell Sophie but I knew that something had to change.

I left the apartment at three twenty. I parked my car at my mom's house and then walked into town. Sophie was just finishing up with a customer when I walked in. Luke nodded to me and then called Sophie over. They talked for a minute and then she untied her apron and walked over to me.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey."

"Luke said you were taking me somewhere."

"Yeah. I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay." We walked back to the house and then we got into my car and I drove a little outside of town and then stopped at a small park and parked the car and got out.

Sophie didn't question me she just followed me over to a bench where we sat down.

"Sophie." I started. "What happened the night that you left?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I talked to Logan today."

"Yeah well I almost got caught by Logan today." I had forgotten that Logan had been at Luke's earlier.

"I didn't know he was going there."

"I know but still."

"Sophie I really what to know what happened. Logan told me but I want to hear it from you."

"Logan came into my room wanting something. We got into an argument and then he stormed into my bathroom and that was when he found the test. He came out of the bathroom and questioned me about it. He started yelling at me and he called me a slut and a whore and other horrible names. He called Honor into the room and she dragged him out into the hallway and that was when I bolted. I knew that if they were reacting that way it was only going to get worse when my parents found out. It wasn't that I was mad about what he said, I was going to run after he left with Honor anyway but when they found out I just had to go before anything else happened. I panicked Rory and I feel bad but I had to go."

"You know Logan blames himself for you leaving..."

"I don't want him to. I never wanted him to. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. I was suppose to leave when no one was home. God why did he have to ruin everything?" There were tears running down her face and I felt bad for bringing it up but I think she needed to talk about why she did it.

"Sophie you need to tell him that."

"What does that mean?"

"Write him a letter but tell him and Honor because part of this man hunt has to do with them blaming themselves for you leaving in the first place."

"What am I suppose to write?"

"Just write and tell them why you did it. Tell them why you felt like you had to do it. Sophie they just want to know that you are okay..."

"That is not all they want. Rory you don't understand..."

"Then tell me what I don't understand. I want to help you Sophie but I can't be lying to your brother without knowing that you are willing to do something to make him feel better. This thing with you is ruining my relationship with your brother."

"I never asked you to lie to my brother and I'm sorry that I am getting in your way!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell him where you are? He told me about you today. Sophie just write the letter what is the worst thing that can happen? This is all I am asking you to do."

"They can use that letter as a way to hunt me down don't you get that?"

"How? Drop it into one of those mail boxes somewhere and don't put a return address on it."

"You really want me to write this letter don't you?" She calmed down and looked at me with tears still in her eyes.

"No I want you to talk to him but all that I know you will agree to is this letter."

"So I write this letter and then what?" She was starting to get angry again.

"We move on. I won't talk to Logan about you anymore and I will try to get him to avoid town but that is all I can do. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

"Good now lets go back to the house and you can get started on that letter."

"Yeah. Like I have a choice." Sophie got up and stormed off to the car.

I sighed and then followed her. I know that she didn't like that I was making her write this letter but she needed to tell them these things and they needed to hear them. That was the one thing I never got about the Huntzbergers. They were all stubborn people who did not listen to reason. It was a silent ride back to the house and when we got there she quickly got out of the car and walked into the house. I turned the car off and sat there for a minute.

I got out of the car and started to walk towards the door when my mom came out and sat me down on the porch steps.

"You realize that she is pregnant right?" My mom took a seat next to me.

"Yeah I know."

"This is just making her upset Rory. I know you have good attentions but it might be too much for her right now."

"Mom it's a letter that is all."

"To you it might just be a letter but to her it is the life she was trying to leave behind because of her baby. Look Rory I think that she will see where you are coming from in a little bit just not tonight so don't press the issue."

"She is going to write that letter."

"I am sure she will but she needs a little more time."

"How much more time? Mom she has been here for a while now and they know that she in around I don't want Logan to find out and then blame me for it."

"This has nothing to do with you and Logan and if he can't see that then you two aren't right for each other. I am helping a girl who needs help and Logan is looking for his sister. If he blames you for all of this if he finds out then it's his problem."

"But I love Logan."

"I know and if he loves you, or if he loves his sister at all then he will understand."

"The thing is I am not sure about their relationship as siblings."

"What do you mean?"

"Logan is horrible to her. We dated for years, almost got engaged, and he never mentioned her to me. They have a messed up relationship mom and her running away has made it worse. If he ever finds out it is going to be terrible."

"Then lets hope that he doesn't find out. Or lets hope that one day before anything happens Sophie goes home but until then don't force anything."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"I should probably get going, I think I need to talk to Logan about this afternoon."

"Why? What happened?"

"He told me about Sophie. It's weird though."

"What is that?"

"He refers to her as Sophia not Sophie. It's like there are no nick names between them."

"That is strange. Maybe it's just a Huntzberger thing."

"Maybe. But I have to go."

"Alright. I will talk to her about the letter later."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Tell Logan I said hi."

"I will." I got up and walked to the car and then went back to the apartment expecting to be alone.

I walked up to the apartment and saw the lights on and when I went to unlock the door it was already unlocked. I hesitantly turned the knob and then walked in.

"Hello?" I put my stuff down by the front door and then closed it behind me as I walked further into the apartment. "Logan is that you?"

"Ace?" I heard his voice behind me and I jumped.

"Holy crap don't sneak up on me like that." I turned and saw him coming in from the patio.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah well I'm here. Wait why are you here?"

"I told you I was moving in."

"Even after lunch?"

"Even after lunch."

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed pretty upset when you left."

"I was. I went driving and after a few hours I stopped and sat and then I came back here. I was hoping that we could hang out but you were here so I poured myself a glass of scotch and went outside for some fresh air. What happened to you?"

"I went to Stars Hallow at around three and hung out there for a while and then I saw my mom and came here. She says hi by the way."

"That's good. How is everyone there? Luke seemed mad when I was there this morning."

"He always is."

"It's me isn't it?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"They are towns people do they need a reason?"

"No I guess not. Your mom is okay with me right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Logan pulled me into his arms and then kissed me.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, have you?"

"That would be a negative."

"Chinese?"

"If you would."

"Alright." Logan let me go and then grabbed the phone and ordered dinner for us.

**A/n: Will she write the letter? Okay so I think within the next few chapters are going to be the baby shower. Please review and let me know if you want Sophie found before or after she has the baby. Again please review!**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. I had taken Rory's advice and I had written the letter. Although as I stood in front of the mailbox it was starting to seem like a bad idea. I had written the letter so many times I didn't even know what it said. I took a deep breath and then I dropped it into the mailbox. There was no turning back now. I walked away from the mailbox and back to the diner.

Lorelai was sitting on the barstool up by the counter waiting for me to come back. It was one of the Saturdays that I had off so Lorelai had scheduled my seven month check up with the doctor.

"So are you ready to go?" Lorelai was finishing the coffee that was in her cup while Luke was pouring her another cup to go.

"Yeah I did what I needed to do."

"Okay good. So lets go see how little baby Piper is doing." Lorelai had decided that her favorite name was Piper which was good because I was planning on calling my baby that even if she hated the name.

"Sounds good to me." Lorelai grabbed her stuff and we walked to her car which was still at her house. When we got to the house I saw Rory's car in the driveway.

"What is she doing here?"

"She had to grab a few things. I thought she would be done by now."

"Oh. Should we say hi?"

"No I think that will just slow her down."

"You're probably right." We got into the car and left.

The drive was really uncomfortable. It seemed like the more pregnant I got the more uncomfortable everything was getting. I was glad when we finally got to the doctor's office. I got out of the jeep and made my way into the office. Dr. Ethan was leaning over the check in desk talking to a nurse when I arrived. He turned and smiled.

"Look at that right on time. You can just come on back with me Sophie."

We followed Dr. Ethan into the check up room. He had me take off my shoes and stand on the scale and then I sat on the chair and waited as he took my blood pressure and did a few other things. Lorelai waited for all this to finish. She had picked up a magazine and was reading it while he was finishing up the test.

"Alright Sophie in the past two weeks you have gained a full pound and nothing else has changed. The problem is being twenty eight weeks pregnant you should have gained around sixteen to twenty two pounds through out your twenty eight weeks and right now you are at around thirteen pounds gained." Lorelai put her magazine down and started to listen.

"What does that mean?" I started rubbing my stomach.

"It can mean a number of things. I trust that you are trying your best to gain the weight that you should be but it is not always possible. What the lack of weight gain could mean is that you are not eating enough, or it could just be that you have a high metabolism rate. What ever the case may be I would like to have you come in once a week until the baby is born just so I can keep on eye on her and make sure that everything is okay."

"Alright. What are my risks right now?"

"Well there is a risk that you can go into preterm labor which is my main concern right now."

"What would happen if I do?"

"It depends. Sometimes people go into preterm labor and everything is fine. They deliver their baby and then go home a few days later. There are also people who go into preterm labor who either lose their baby or their baby is in intensive care for the first few months of their life. But Sophie this isn't to scare you. I just want to make sure that you know that I am going to do everything I can to make sure you and your little girl are just fine. So on a lighter note how are her movements?"

"She is killing me. I can feel her kick all the time and she tends to like to do it more at night than during the day."

"Well it seems like she is preparing you for motherhood already."

"Seems like it."

"Would you like to take a look?"

"That is my favorite part of the appointment." Lorelai gripped my hand as I leaned back and lift my shirt.

He put the gel onto my stomach which was not as cold as it had been the first time. The then took the wand and moved it on my stomach until he got a good picture of the baby. He turned up the volume and we listened to her heart beat.

"Well she sounds healthy and from what I can guess from this picture your little girl is roughly two and a half pounds which is right on track. From what I can see I don't think that there is anything to worry about but just to be safe I want you to come back once a week."

"Okay."

"So here is her head." He pointed to the screen. "And this is her little hand waving at you." He pointed to her little arm.

"That is so cute."

"I have a picture of this one. I guess you want a copy of this?"

"If I could."

"No problem. Well like I said everything looks good. Just make an appointment on your way out and I think that is it. Do you have any questions for me?"

"You aren't going out of town between now and when her baby is due are you?" Lorelai asked letting go of my hand.

"No. I am going to be in town for the next six months so I will be there when Sophie delivers."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." I looked to Lorelai and she shook her head.

"Okay then I am going to grab the prints and then that is it."

"Okay." He left the room and then returned with three copies of the sonogram pictures and handed them to me.

Lorelai and I went to the front desk and made an appointment for next Thursday and then walked out to the car and got in.

"So how do you feel?" Lorelai started the car and then backed out of the parking space.

"About what?"

"Well what he told you about being under weight."

"I am just going to wait until next week and see what happens. I don't want to get panicked about what he said because I read that stress is not good."

"It's not. Okay so changing the subject. You still like the name Piper?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"I have decided on her name."

"Her full name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I am going to name her Piper Lorelai Huntzberger."

"Wait Lorelai?"

"Yeah. Lorelai is going to be her middle name."

"Are you sure?"

"I thought about it for a long time and you have done so much me and Piper and when Piper grows up I want her to be like you. I want Piper to have a good female role model in her life and I want that person to be you. I just think that naming her Piper Lorelai will help her be that strong person I want her to be."

"You don't realize how much that means to me." There were tears rolling down her face.

"I don't think you realize how much you have done for Piper and I. I could have never have felt this comfortable with my own family. You have been a real blessing to me."

"Stop you are making me bawl." She leaned over and gave me a quick hug and then put her hands back on the wheel.

When we got back to the house Rory's car was still in the drive way. I looked to Lorelai but she didn't say anything she just got out and started to walk into town.

"Hey!" I called out and un did my seat belt and then started to follow her.

She didn't slow down she just kept walking into town. I sighed and followed her all the way to the center of town. There were pink decorations set up all over the town center. Luke, Lorelai, and Rory all ran up to me.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh." I was lost for words. There were all the towns people in the center of town waiting for me to show up so they could celebrate Piper with me.

"Come on." Lorelai put her hand behind my back and walked me into the thick of the party.

Everyone was wearing pink ribbons. I saw that there was a onesie decorating table and other things going on. Luke had a grill set up and he was grilling burgers while Sookie had set up an entire dessert table with a towering pink and green cake. There was a thrown set among a mountain of gifts that Lorelai led me to.

"I can't believe you guys did all of this for me."

"Yeah well what can we say we like you."

"I'm glad you do."

"Yeah it would have been a little less of a party if we didn't like you."

"So what do I do first?"

"Well I think that we are going to play a game called guess how much pink ribbon it takes to wrap around your stomach."

"Not your idea?"

"It was Sookie's idea."

"I see."

"Okay so sit here and we are all going to cut pieces of ribbon and we will get back to you."

"Alright." Lorelai walked around the party with the ribbon while Rory came up to me with a plate of food.

"Here you look hungry."

"Are you an angle?" I took the food from her and set it on my lap.

She pulled up a chair next to mine and watched as I ate the burger she had brought me. After I finished I put the plate down and turned to her.

"So I sent the letter this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I finished writing it last night and I sent it this morning before we left."

"Well thank you."

"You were right I needed to tell them my reasons."

"I'm glad. So were you surprised?"

"About all of this? You could say that. How in the world did you guys manage to get all of this done?"

"Well it was the one day you had off this week and you had your doctor's appointment anyway so you were gone for a good portion of time. It was rather easy. Miss Patty kept all the decorations at her place, Luke always has burgers, and Sookie made everything at the Inn. And of course you know that my mom and I have the best music collection on the face of the earth so that was our contribution."

"I still can't believe you guys did all this for me."

"Let me tell you it took some effort but I think we did an amazing job."

"You most certainly did."

"I think they are ready for you." Rory said pointing to Lorelai who was waving me over.

"Oh boy let the fun being."

"Don't worry I limited them to three games."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Plus after the games we get cake and then you get to open all of the gifts for the baby."

"That should be fun."

"Yeah being as there are at least a hundred of them."

"Is that including the onesies that people are making?"

"You know what I almost forgot about all of those. You are going to have a ton of stuff."

"Yeah well I am going to need a ton of stuff so this is great."

"I'm glad you think so." I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to Lorelai who started off with the ribbon game.

Lorelai ended up winning that game and then they moved on to the stroller olympics. Taylor and Kirk had set up. The object of the game was to get the strollers, which were not all stroller, to the finish line with out hurting their baby doll.

It was a tie between Kirk and Lane, although Lane was declared winner being as Kirk set up the coarse. The third and final game was more of a bet. Lorelai had lined up the weeks leading up to, including, and after my pregnancy and the town each took a day and placed a bet for when I had Piper. A lot of people fought for my actual due date but in the end Taylor ended up getting it. Lorelai put in for almost a month before the due date and Miss Patty bet on me having Piper two weeks after my due date.

After the games came to an end Sookie cut and distributed the cake. Everyone sat in their seats around my throne and I started to open presents.

I got a ton of pink clothes. Sookie got me some high end baby monitors and a diaper genie which I was thankful for being as they were really expensive items that I now didn't have to buy. Miss Patty got me a tiny ballerina outfit for Piper which was adorable. Babette got me a car seat that had the name Piper embroidered into the top. It was one that Lorelai and I had picked out.

"Lorelai told me about the car seat and I just had to get it for you hun. I really hope you like it."

"This is more than I could have asked for thank you."

The next gift was from Kirk. I guess Lulu picked it out because it was a Hello Kitty mobile that I would hang above the crib. After that was Taylor's gift. He bought me a pink blanket for Piper. It was a nice gesture being as Taylor was not really what I pinned to be a gift person. Rory and Lane had both went in on a baby swing for Piper. When I finished opening the gifts I thanked everyone for everything and then we finished the party with a little dancing. Before the party came to an end Lorelai and Luke came up to me.

"Hey did you notice that there was nothing from us in that pile of gifts?" I felt like Lorelai was hinting at something but I had no idea what it could be.

"I hadn't noticed. You guys have given me so much that I don't need anything else from you. Everything you have given me has been enough." Lorelai just rolled her eyes.

"Come with us we have a surprise for you."

"Seriously? You guys are too much."

"Oh just come on." Lorelai took my arm and helped me out of the chair and across the street to the diner.

Luke unlocked the door and then turned on the light and Lorelai and I followed him inside. I took a few steps inside and then Lorelai took a blindfold off the table and tied it around my eyes.

"You do realize how dangerous this is right?"

"I promise that nothing will happen to you." She finished knotting it and then took me by the arms over to the steps where Luke promptly took over.

He led me up each step until we were at the top of the stairs. When we got there I heard him open the door and then he led me inside. I heard someone close the door and the Lorelai removed the blindfold from my face.

I could see that the walls had been painted a pale shade of pink and the paneling had been removed and replaced with wanes coating that was painted a crisp clean white. In the corner of the apartment was a wooden crib that I could tell Luke had made himself and on the inside was a Hello Kitty bedding set that was better than the one Lorelai and I saw when we looked in the store.

I saw where Luke's bed used to be a brand new bed with a black and white bedspread on it. I was stunned. This was nothing like I had expected when they told me that they had a surprise. I turned around and face Lorelai and Luke who were waiting for my reaction to all of this.

"How? When?" That was all I could say in seeing all of this.

"Well April helped me paint when she was here. Which reminds me her gift is in the closet. And I started working on the crib a month ago."

"I made the bed spread from old Hello Kitty things I had lying around."

"But why?"

"Well we know that you are going to need your space when Piper comes and with Luke not living here anymore we both felt like this would be perfect for you. This way when Piper comes you can still work and she will be fine."

"It was Lorelai's idea. I mentioned this place to her after that day you came to hide up here and then she thought of this."

"You on't have to move out if you don't want to just yet but we thought that this way you had a place that was your when Piper came so you didn't feel crowded."

"I love it. Thank you." I gave them both a hug and then looked around again.

I saw that there was the name Piper painted above her crib and there was a bassinet by the closet. This place was the perfect home for Piper and I. After everything that they had done for me there was no way that I could leave this place. They were nothing like the family I had left behind and there was no way that I could leave them. These people were my real family.

**A/n: Okay so what do you think? I have everything mainly panned out from here, well not the entire story but up to where they find her. So please review and let me know if there is something you would like to see covered in the next chapter or two. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Katie**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Ace." She rolled over in the bed and looked at me.

"Hey."

"I've got to stop by my parents house this morning do you want to come?" I saw her start to laugh.

"Do I want to willingly walk into the lion's den? I think I will pass."

"Come on Honor is going to be there."

"Yeah and?"

"So I will see you later?"

"Yeah." I gave her a kiss and then got out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the shower and then brushed my teeth. When I was done brushing my teeth I hopped into the shower. It took a few minutes to wash my hair and when I was done I got out and dried off and then I got dressed. When I was finished I kissed Rory on the head and then made my way to my car.

When I got to the house I saw that no one was home. I parked my car and then walked into the house. I walked upstairs to my room to grab something and saw Honor sitting on my bed.

"Honor what are you doing here?" She turned to me and smiled.

"I was about to head home but I wanted to wait until you came back before I left."

"You did?"

"Yeah. This came for you yesterday." She got up and handed me a letter. It was still sealed so I knew she had not read it.

I looked at the envelope. It was addressed to Mr. Logan Elias Huntzberger but there was no return address. I slid my finger under the envelope to open it and then pulled out the letter and read.

_Dear Logan,_

_I don't really want to be writing this letter and I don't know why I am even writing this but in a way I hope that this will make me feel better about leaving, although I doubt you think I deserve to feel better. I just want to start out by saying that this wasn't your fault. I was going to run whether or not you found out. I had my bags packed and I was just waiting for you and Honor to leave._

_I don't blame you for the things you said when I left. I know that you were very upset and when I first found out I felt the same way. I was stupid and well now I have to deal with that. I want you and Honor to know that this had nothing to do with you guys. I love you both very much and well I just couldn't be there when mom and dad found out._

_I want you to know that I am safe. I know that you want me home so just being safe is not doing you any good in comforting you but I need to tell you that I am happy. I know that I am making it sound like now that I am gone I am happy and that I hate mom and dad and you both but I don't. You guys have made me the strong person who I am today and well I could have done this if I wasn't a Huntzberger._

_I sort of feel like I am rambling on and on. I just want to tell you that me and my daughter are fine. Oh by the way it's a girl. I have thought of a few names but I haven't decided yet but I can tell you that she is not going to be named Ellen. HAHA. If you want you can tell dad that she is going to be a Huntzberger. I have decided that I am keeping my last name._

_I would make the request that you stop looking for me but we both know that will never happen so may I wish you all the best with your hunting. Logan I don't doubt that you will find me eventually but when you do I just ask that you aren't mad at the people I am staying with. They have nothing to do with this other than helping me out and making sure that I didn't end up on the streets._

_Logan tell Honor that I miss her and that she needs to go home. I know that this has hit her the hardest but her being with mom and dad all the time isn't going to do any good for her and Josh. Tell her that I love her and I think of her often._

_Logan I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. It might not seem like that is possible but I do. I also ask that you don't tell dad and mom about this letter but if you must then you must. Bye Logan._

_Love,_

_Sophia_

I folded the letter up and held it in my hands for a minute. Honor was looking at me trying to figure out who the letter was from.

"Logan what did it say?" I just handed her the letter and I saw her skim it and then look up. "She wrote to you?"

"Yeah." Honor picked the letter up again and read it this time.

"I can't believe she did this. What do you think? Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"No. She asked me not to and well I can grant her that wish."

"Why? What has she ever done for you?"

"She gave me a way to move on."

"What?"

"Honor did you not read her words?"

"She knows that we are going to find her which means that we are closer than we think. At this point I say we wait until she slips up or until she comes home. She misses us Honor."

"Yeah and that means nothing."

"Honor go home like she said."

"What? No way."

"I agree with her. There is no need for you to ruin your relationship with Josh over this. She will be back and when she is you are going to want a place where you can go and be loved and if you ruin this thing with Josh you aren't going to have that place."

"But..."

"Go home." She handed me the letter back and gave me and hug.

"Thank you for sharing the letter." She turned and walked downstairs and then out to her car to go home.

I could believe that Sophia had written to me. Of all the people she could have chose she picked me. Maybe there was a reason for it or maybe it was at random but she never did anything at random. I folded the letter up and placed it in my pocket and then ran outside to my car and drove back to the apartment.

When I got there Rory was sitting at the counter eating a muffin. I walked in and gave her a kiss and then walked over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and sat down.

"Logan what is going on?"

"Sophia wrote to me."

"No way! Let me see." I took the letter out of my pocket and handed it to her and then I turned back to the blank piece of paper and stared at it. I was starting to see how hard this was to her.

"This is stupid." I put the pen down and turned to Rory who was smiling.

"You want to write her back."

"I do but we both know that she won't even get the letter."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"I can mail it to her old place and maybe she left an address to forward her mail to."

"You think she was that careless?"

"Even so won't it feel good to even think that she got the letter?"

"Yeah it would."

"Then write the letter." I smiled and then turned back to the paper.

It took a while to write but when I finished I sealed it in an envelope and handed it to Rory who was sitting on the couch.

"I know that you still know where she is."

"What?"

"You are still helping her and I am okay with it."

"Logan I..."

"Don't I want to see her."

"Logan are you sure?"

"I understand why she did it but I want to talk to her."

"I don't understand..."

"Rory I don't want to take her home I just want to talk to her."

"Let me grab my keys and you take this." She handed me back the letter and walked into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later with shoes on and we walked out to her car.

I was surprised when we pulled into her driveway. I turned to her and she put the car in park and got out and waited for me to do the same. When I got out to join her she took my hand and we walked to Luke's. As we entered the diner I saw her standing there taking an order and I saw the panicked look on Luke's face. I walked up behind Sophia and put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see me.

"We need to talk." She turned to Rory and then back to me.

"Let's go upstairs." She removed her apron and then led me upstairs and into the apartment.

When she opened the door and I saw the pink walls I started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" She turned and closed the door after I entered.

"I never pinned Luke as a pink person."

"He gave the apartment to me and he painted it pink for Piper."

"Is that her name?" I looked around the room and saw the name painted above the crib.

"It will be. Piper Lorelai Huntzberger. So why are you here and do I need to pack?"

"I'm here to talk to you that's it."

"Seriously? Did Rory tell you?"

"No I figured it out."

"How?"

"The Ellen thing at the mall. Rory was panicked and I knew that she had already told people about us so it didn't fit. And then there was the letter. Rory kept asking me all week if I had gotten anything. I knew that she knew where you were and all I want to do is talk. Here..." I pulled the letter out of my jacket pocket and handed it to her. "I wrote this for you." She took the letter and read it quickly.

"Do you mean what you said?"

"Yes. I want to be involved in your life even if your life is here."

"So you aren't going to tell mom and dad about this?"

"No."

"What about Honor?"

"We will see."

"So you really want to do this?"

"Yes. If this is how you want to do this then this is how we are going to do this."

"Thank you."

"So you work here?"

"Sometimes. It depends on how Luke feels."

"You get fired a lot?"

"No I get sent home a lot. He doesn't think that I should be working while I am pregnant. He thinks that it will harm Piper."

"Luke is a big softie huh?"

"Yes he is."

"So Piper?"

"I just like the name."

"Me too. I have to say it is much better than Ellen."

"I think so."

"So who else knows that you are here?"

"The entire town and all of the Gilmore family."

"Emily and Richard?"

"Yes them too."

"Wow who knew that you were that good at hiding in plain sight."

"Apparently I am not that good if you found out."

"Well I am the exception. I am smarter than the average Huntzberger."

"Apparently. So how are mom and dad taking it?"

"They are acting as if nothing happened."

"Go figure. What about Honor? How is she taking this whole thing?"

"She has her days."

"So she should see me?"

"No. She has her days in which she hates you and that means she will tell mom and dad."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Maybe a letter like you sent me."

"Speaking on letters. I was going to write a new one and send a picture of Piper. Do you want to see that?"

"I would love to." She walked over to the fridge and pulled a picture off of it and brought it back to me.

It was weird seeing Sophia like this. She had a rather large stomach but the rest of her was so tiny she seemed like she might break. She handed me the picture and I looked and saw the perfect tiny baby. She had her hand up and it looked like she was waving.

"So this is little Piper?"

"Yeah."

"She is cute."

"I think she will be cuter in person."

"Probably." I handed her the picture back but she wouldn't take it.

"You keep it. I have a few copies of that one and you don't. Just say you got it in the letter and show them if you want. It doesn't say anything but Sophie on it so they won't know."

"You know I always called you Sophia because it was proper but you go by Sophie. It's kind of weird for me."

"Call me what you like, it doesn't bother me either way."

"I think I will try Sophie."

"Just don't slip in front of our parents. They will chew your head off."

"Yeah."

"So do you want to go eat lunch?" Sophie asked walking towards the door.

"That would be nice." She took my hand and we walked down into the diner where a huge crowd was gathered.

"Hey there is nothing to look at." Sophie barked and the place cleared.

She led me over to a table and Rory came and joined us.

"So?"

"Everything is fine."

"Good. So no more lies?"

"No." Luke walked over and stood by our table.

"What just happened?"

"Logan found out."

"Are you going home?"

"This is my home Luke." A smile came across Luke's face and then he pulled out his order pad.

"So what do you want?"

"Three burgers with fries. One coffee. One coke. And I will take a water." Sophie ordered for all of us.

Luke wrote everything down and then walked back into the kitchen to place the order. I could hear people whispering but I ignored it. I guess in the time that Sophie had lived her she had become on of the towns people and I was the outsider who was coming to take her away.

"So is everyone always this friendly?" I asked looking around and then turning quickly when I got a glimpse of Miss Patty's glare.

"They all know about the situation so they don't think you are here on friendly terms."

"I see that."

"Well will they see that I mean you no harm?"

"When you leave and I am here in the morning."

"I have to wait that long huh?"

"Yeah. That is the way it works around here."

"You know that." Rory lightly punched my arm.

"I have only been here a few times and I barely count the time with the hay maze."

"They had a hay maze?"

"Once and I don't think that will happen again. The towns people were so angry that Taylor spent the entire budget on that for the fall festival. Although Taylor got his because he found out later that he was allergic to hay."

"Sounds like Taylor."

We had a great time at lunch. We talked for a while and then we ate when Luke brought out our food and when we were done we shared some pie. After eating we talked a little bit more and when we were done with that Rory and I called it a day and left. Rory drove back and when we got to the apartment door I pulled her in and kissed her.

"What was that for? She questioned as I opened the door and let myself in.

"Because you are the best girlfriend in the entire world!" I pulled her into the apartment and then closed the door. It was going to be a good night!

**A/n: So this is my first chapter from college, lets just see if I can keep them coming! So Please review and let me know what you think of Logan finding out!**

**-Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

It was three in the morning when I woke up. I got up out of the bed and saw a small pool of fluid on the bed. I wasn't sure if my water had broken so I grabbed something to change into and went into the bathroom to change and then I grabbed the phone and called Lorelai.

"Hello?" I could hear that Lorelai was barley awake.

"Lorelai."

"Sophie is everything alright?" I could hear that she has recognized my voice and was now alert.

"I think my water broke."

"Okay hold on and I will be right there." She whispered something to Luke and then I hung up the phone and packed a few things to bring to the hospital.

It was two weeks before I was due and I knew that there were certain risks associated with going into labor early. When I was done packing my bag I grabbed the phone and made a phone call. It rang twice before I got and answer.

"Hello?" I felt bad for calling at three in the morning but I also knew that once I got to the hospital there might not be another chance to call.

"Logan it's Sophie."

"I know but you do know that it is three in the morning right?"

"Yeah and I think I am in labor."

"What? You aren't due for two weeks."

"I know. But the baby comes when she wants to."

"Okay have you called Lorelai?"

"She is on her way."

"Do you want me to meet you at the hospital?"

"Could you just come here and then we can all go together? I promise we won't leave without you."

"I don't want you to wait around for me I will just meet you there..."

"Logan I don't think that Piper is in any hurry right now, plus I want to take a shower before I go so by the time you get here we will just be getting ready to go."

"Are you sure?"

"If I change my mind I will call you and let you know."

"You're sure?"

"Logan I want you with me, I'm scared."

"I will be there."

"Thank you."

"Okay well go take your shower I am getting Rory up right now and we will be there as soon as we can."

"Okay."

"Hang tight." He hung up the phone and then I placed the phone on the counter and grabbed some clean clothes and unlocked the door and then I went into the bathroom and started the water for my shower.

I heard Lorelai and Luke enter the apartment when I was in the shower. Lorelai knocked on the bathroom door and then came in as I finished washing the conditioner out of my hair.

"Hey we're here."

"I heard. I will be right out."

"Okay is there anything you need?"

"Not right now."

"Are you feeling any contractions?"

"Yeah I had one when I was washing my hair but not since."

"Okay. I will let you finish up then."

"Okay." She closed the door and I finished with my shower.

When I was done I changed into a pair of sweats and then dried my hair. After that I walked out into the apartment where Lorelai had stripped my sheets and Luke was pacing the floor.

"Are you ready?" Luke seemed anxious about the whole thing.

"You know that it is going to take hours before I have Piper right?"

"I know but we should still get going."

"Logan and Rory are on their way and we can go when they get here."

"Alright but as soon as they show up we are going because it is a long drive to the hospital and I don't want you to be in too much pain."

"Luke I'm having a baby I think the whole not wanting me to be in pain ship has sailed."

Lorelai put a hand on Luke's shoulder and she took him over to a chair where she sat with him while I went over to the closet and went through the outfits I had for Piper to wear. I pulled out a Hello Kitty outfit that Lorelai had made me and then a few other cute outfits that I had bought with Lorelai and then packed them. I grabbed the car seat and gave it to Luke to take down to the car and then we made sure that I had everything that I needed. It was a few minutes later that Logan arrived and I was glad that he did because the contractions were becoming stronger and they were getting closer together. He helped me out to his car and then we drove to the hospital with Lorelai, Luke, and Lorelai following us in Luke's truck.

When we got to the hospital we parked and then Logan helped me inside while Luke carried my things and Rory and Lorelai went to check me in. When I got to the counter the nurse had a wheel chair for me and she wheeled me into a private room.

Lorelai helped me change into a hospital gown and then she helped me get into the bed. Logan was pacing the floor as I tried to breath through the contractions. They were very painful and I just wanted it to be over.

Lorelai tried to help as much as she could but with each contraction the pain got worse and I was getting aggravated with people telling me to just breathe. At five in the morning I was exhausted. Logan sat on the foot of the bed rubbing my leg trying to make me feel better and failing.

"So Sophie is there anything I can do?"

"Not that I can think of unless you want to have this baby for me."

"I think I am good. Thanks for the offer." I grabbed his hand as another contraction started.

"Why does this have to hurt like crap." I squeezed harder and I saw his face twitch in pain.

"I think I might want to see if I can get the nurse to check you out again. I think it might be time for pain medication."

"No don't leave." I pulled his hand towards me and he laughed.

"Do you want pain medication?"

"They probably won't give it to me yet."

"You will never know until I ask."

"Please don't leave me." I begged with him and then he turned to Rory who was reading a magazine.

"Will you go and get a nurse?"

"Yeah." She smiled and then walked out of the room.

"Thank you."

"How could I leave when you are in so much pain?"

"Logan, I think you should call Honor and tell her to meet us here."

"What are you saying?" He pulled his hand away and then checked my temperature. "You feel normal so it must be all the pain. You and I agreed to wait until the baby was born before we told Honor."

"I know but I think she would want to be here..."

"And so would mom and dad but I don't think calling them is a great idea either."

"I guess."

"I'm glad you are starting to see it my way."

"You know I don't know how I would have done this without you. I mean I love Lorelai and Luke but I don't think they would hold my hand like you have."

"They would have if I wasn't here. They would be holding your hand right now if I would let them. They care about you Sophie and well I am glad that you found that because that is not something that you saw a lot of growing up and I want Piper to be around people like that."

"But?"

"But what?"

"There has to be a but in that statement."

"Well..."

"See. I told you there was a but."

"But mom and dad are going to find you, even without my help. I want you to be prepared for that because they aren't going to let you stay with them. I know you want to and when you turn eighteen you can take the issue up with them but until that time, if they find you, you're theirs."

"I know, that is why they can't find me."

The nurse came and interupted our conversation which was okay. She checked again and shook her head.

"You aren't quite there yet but I think that you will be ready for one soon. You're doctor should be in a little later to check on you. Let us know if there is anything else you need, alright?"

"Okay."

I was only two hours into labor and I was in so much pain. It was about half an hour later that my doctor finally came in to check on me.

"How are you feeling Sophie?" He smiled as he grabbed something from one of the nurses.

"I feel like death warmed over." He let out a small chuckle and then walked over to me.

"Okay well I am going to set up the fetal monitor to check and see how miss Piper is doing." He had me lean forward as he strapped the monitor on and then he checked her vitals and after everything was okay he check to see how I had progressed.

"Well you still have a little bit more to go until I would feel comfortable giving you the epidural so just hang in there for a little bit longer okay?"

"Alright." I sighed and he smiled and then left the room.

It was about an hour later that the labor had progressed enough for me to get an epidural which I was happy about being as the pain was getting to be too much. Lorelai stayed in the room with me while I got it and everyone else left to go and get coffee and something to eat.

When they came back I was feeling a little better and they all took turns taking naps and staying up with me. I took a nap but I didn't get too much sleep being as I was a little uncomfortable still.

At eight in the morning my doctor came back in to check on me and pronounced that it was time to start pushing.

Logan and Lorelai changed into gowns and then came over to the bed to help me while Rory and Luke went to the waiting room to wait until Piper was born.

"Alright Sophie when you feel your next contraction I want you to push really hard while they hold your legs and hopefully after a few good pushes we will see baby Piper."

"Okay." It was a few seconds before I felt a pressure and I started to push while Logan and Lorelai held my legs and a nurse counted for me.

"...Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Alright relax and then we will push again in a minute." I dropped my head to the pillow and relaxed a little bit before the next contraction hit. We continued this for a while until finally the doctor said something promising.

"Alright I can see little Piper's head Sophie. I am thinking two more pushes like the one you just did and little Piper will be out. Okay so get ready to push again." I felt the pressure again and I pushed as hard as I could. The nurse counted and at the end of the contraction I took a deep breath and then they had me start to push again.

"She is almost here Sophie, just a little more." I gave one last final push and then the doctor held up little Piper who was crying and covered in blood but she was so beautiful.

"Okay who wants to cut the cord?" The doctor held Piper while the nurse grabbed the scissors.

"Logan would you?" Logan looked and me and nodded.

He took the scissors from the nurse and then cut her cord and then the nurse took her to get cleaned off while Lorelai and Logan turned to me and smiled.

"She is gorgeous just like her momma." Lorelai squeezed my hand and I smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai gave me a quick hug.

"You know I can't believe you did all of this Sophie. You are a stronger person than I thought you were and I am glad that you let me share this with you." Logan gave me a hug and then the nurse brought little Piper over to me and placed her in my arms.

"Hey little girl." She opened her eyes and looked and me and my heart melted. She was so perfect and precious. I gave her a little kiss on the forehead and then stroked her hair back.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Logan who was leaning over the bed to get a better look at her.

"If I can."

"Here." I shifted her and then Logan took her from me and cradled her in his arms.

I know that there were reason's why I ran from my home but there was a part of me that wished my family was here for this. At the end of the day Piper was their granddaughter and I somewhat had hoped that they would have found me by now but I also knew that if they had found me I wouldn't be going to the diner to go home, I would have been going with them. It left me numb inside. I was happy to finally have little Piper but I wasn't sure what I felt about my family. Logan seemed so happy just to know that I was okay and he seemed thrilled to be holding little Piper but I knew that wouldn't be the case with my parents. They loved me but not in the way they should. They loved the things I did and the person that I was, not who I wanted to be or who I had become in the last few months. It was hard to picture but this was my life now and I had to accept that. I loved Lorelai and Luke but I also loved my family because they were my family.

I tucked those feelings away. Even though they weren't here they had found some way to spoil the day that Piper was born and I was not going to allow that.

I watched as Rory and Luke entered the room and each of them held Piper. Emily and Richard showed up at about noon which was two hours and twenty minutes after Piper was born.

They held her and told me how gorgeous she was but I had to say that my favorite part was when everyone left for dinner and it was just Piper and I alone in the room.

By the time everyone has left Piper was asleep. The nurse came in afterwards to see if I wanted to try to breastfeed and I gave it a shot. She woke Piper up and after a few whimpers she calmed down and I started to see if she would breastfeed for me.

It took quite a few tries and when she finally latched on there was nothing that came out. I was frustrated but the nurse just laughed and told me that it was normal to not have anything come out right away. The nurse mixed a bottle and I fed her and then burped her. When I was done with that I gave her to the nurse who took her to the nursery while I got some much needed sleep after such a long happy day.

**A/n: So don't kill me because it took forever to write again for this story! I know I am a horrible person and I will try to be better with the next chapter but I am going to make no promises! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

I was so happy when I was released from the hospital with little Piper. Lorelai put Piper into a Beatles onesie and I let her get away with it being as I was really too tired to care. Logan insisted on driving Piper and I home which was fine because I knew that I would at least get to sit in the back with her if Logan was driving unlike if I went with anyone else.

"So are you excited?" Logan asked as he drove down the street.

"Yeah. I mean I am beyond tired and I guess it is only going to get worse but I can't wait until I get her home." I said as I stroked the small blonde curls that stuck out of Piper's hat.

"So now that she is here, are you going to tell anyone?" He asked and I took a deep breath not sure how to respond. I mean I was sure that I was going to tell my family eventually but I didn't know how. I wanted to just show up with Piper and have everything be alright but I knew that it wouldn't work out.

"I don't think so. I mean right now I just need to focus on Piper and then when she is a little older I can focus on trying to figure out how to tell them and that stuff."

"I don't think you should wait to long..."

"Logan I appreciate your input and all but you have to let me do this on my own terms. I took control of my life when I ran away and now that I have that control I am not going to just give it up." I said as Logan came to a stop outside of the diner.

"Well here we are." Logan said not pressing the issue any farther and I looked down at little Piper who was still asleep.

"Welcome home baby." I said as I placed a little kiss on her forehead as Logan opened my door and I got her car seat out of the car and handed it to Logan so I could get out of the car.

When we got to the door Luke was holding it open as Lorelai gave death glare to anyone from the town who tried to approach me and the baby as we walked into the diner and then up into my apartment.

It felt a little crowed up in the small space with Lorelai, Luke, Logan, Rory, Piper, and myself but we all managed to fit and I took Piper out of her carrier and put her into the basinet that was set up by my bed.

"I can't believe that she is here." Lorelai said as she watched Piper sleep and I smiled.

"You're telling me." I said as I moved to unpack the things that I had brought to the hospital.

"Well I think that I should go down and try to straighten up the diner a little bit. I mean this is like one of the few days that I am ever going to have where the diner is closed." Luke said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug. "She is beautiful." He said and I smiled as he pulled away.

"Thank you." I said as he left and I looked around.

"Well Rory and I should get going." Logan said after a while and I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything." I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"We're family, it's what we do." Logan said as Rory made her way over to me.

"It's so hard to leave little Piper, she is just so cute." Rory said and I looked over at my daughter who was sleeping in Lorelai's arms.

"I know. I have no idea how I am ever going to get your mother to leave." I joked and Rory laughed.

"Good luck with that." She said as her and Logan made their way to the door and then took one last look at Piper before they left leaving Lorelai and I alone with Piper.

"I remember when Rory was this little." Lorelai said as she handed Piper to me and I held my daughter for the first time since leaving the hospital.

"How did you do it?" I asked as I looked down at the little girl in my arms.

"Do what?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Raise Rory all on your own? I mean you left your parents house and then you raised her. You didn't have help like I do and no one knew where you were, how did you do that?" I asked and Lorelai sighed.

"I just did it. I had some help so I wasn't all alone but I did what I had to do. I had Rory to think of and I just did it. But you don't have to worry about anything, you have us and Logan and the entire town. If you feel overwhelmed just call someone and there will be an entire army here to help you. Now do you want me to watch her while you take a shower and then try to take a nap?" Lorelai asked and I nodded.

"That sounds fantastic. Thank you so much." I said as I handed Piper over to Lorelai and got up and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

When I was done with my shower I walked out and fed Piper before I gave her back to Lorelai who burped her while I laid down and took a much needed nap. I woke up two hours later and Piper was asleep and Lorelai was sitting at the table in the kitchen working on the thank you notes that I had started for the baby shower gifts.

"Hey." I said as I walked over and sat next to her.

"How do you feel?" She asked and I sighed.

"Clean, still tired but I can't sleep anymore." I said and she smiled.

"I remember those days."

"When do they stop?" I asked and she laughed.

"Oh when your daughter turns twenty one and is no longer your responsibility." She joked and I looked over at Piper and smiled.

"I think I can wait until she is twenty one." I said and Lorelai wrapped an arm around me.

"I think you can too. So have you given any thought about telling your parents?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I just don't know..."

"Well you know that feeling that you have towards Piper, how you will do anything for her no matter what?" Lorelai questioned and I nodded. "Your parents feel the same way about you. I mean they might not show you how much they love you but they do and you not being around is probably killing them. They just want to know that you are okay." She said and I nodded.

"I know but I haven't seen them in forever and I don't want to be forced to go back with them. I have my life, our life.." I quickly corrected as I looked over at Piper. "And all that is here." I said and Lorelai gave me a look.

"I know but you might want to find a way to let them know. A letter, a picture, something." She said and I sighed.

"I know."

"Anyway changing the subject here. I know that earlier in your pregnancy we talked about you staying at the house for a while when Piper was little and I was wondering if you wanted to stay here or what." Lorelai said and I looked at Piper who seemed really comfortable.

"I think for tonight we should just stay here. I mean Piper seems to be settled in and I am comfortable here so I think that I should just stay here tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Just remember that you need to feed Piper every two to three hours and when she cries she likes it when you walk with her and..."

"Lorelai, I am her mom, I think I can handle it and like you said if I need help I will give you a call and you will come over."

"I guess. I just don't want to leave..."

"You don't have to leave right now if you don't want to." I said and she smiled.

"Okay, then I am going to stay here..."

"Not all night. I need to learn how to do this by myself." I said and she nodded.

"I know."

"Good, but since she is sleeping and I can't sleep myself how about I help you with the thank you notes being as they are my responsibility anyway?" I asked and Lorelai smiled as she handed me a part of the stack that she had in front of her.

We made it through most of the thank you notes before Piper woke up and I picked her up and fed her before I sat back down at the table with her as Lorelai finished up the last few notes.

"So when I am done with these I think that I should be heading back home." Lorelai said and I nodded.

"Yeah probably." I said and she looked over at little Piper.

"You're going to be just fine, Piper seems like a really easy going kid. You really lucked out with that one." Lorelai said and I kissed the small head of curls in my arms.

"Yeah I did and Rory isn't a bad kid either." I said and Lorelai laughed.

"Rory is okay, I mean there were times that I wanted to kill the kid but overall I think that I did a pretty good job with her."

"You really did, so I was thinking about what you said earlier." I stated and Lorelai cocked her head to the side.

"When I said that the Bangles were the best band ever?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, not at all. I was thinking about when you said that I should send a picture to my parents or something."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did say that."

"I was thinking that I could have Logan bring the pictures to them and I will choose what to do from there based on what their reactions are."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Lorelai said and I smiled.

"That was what I was thinking."

Lorelai left about twenty minutes after she finished the last thank you note. The apartment had gone from overly crowded to barren in a matter of hours and I sighed as I placed the once again sleeping Piper down so she could get some rest and I could straighten up a bit.

When I had everything up to my standards I went over and stood over Piper. I could see the small rise and fall of her chest and I just smiled as she slept. She was so innocent and I felt so much love for her.

I knew in that moment that no matter what I would do anything to protect this little girl. I also thought about my parents and how different they were. I knew that they loved me, but it never felt like this. What happened to make them like they are and to make me like well me.

From the moment that I knew about Piper I knew I had to get her out of that house and I knew what my parents would think. I would be no better than Lorelai to them, and that was sad.

Lorelai was a great person and I was lucky to even be considered close in status to that woman. It took me a while to see that, but once I did I realized that Lorelai was a better person than my parents could ever be and I longed to be half as good a mother to Piper as Lorelai was to Rory.

Eventually I walked away from Piper and laid down on my bed to get some rest. I knew that I was going to be needing it so I closed my eyes for a moment. It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when there was a loud banging on my door.

The banging woke Piper up and I rushed over to the infant and gently picked her up into my arms and then made my way to the door getting ready to curse out the person who dared to disturb my precious sleeping baby. I mean who in their right mind would bang on the door of someone who just had a baby?

I pulled the door open in a fury and my face dropped, this person was not in their right mind, this person was my father.

**A/n: I'm back!**


End file.
